Weihnachten im Fuchsbau
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Snape muss die Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau verbringen, um für mehr Schutz zu sorgen. Einziger Lichtblick: Hermine, die versucht, ihm den Aufenthalt so behaglich wie möglich zu gestalten. Eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, Trost, Weihnachten und natürlich die Liebe. Fröhliche Weihnachten 2017!


_Ich wünsche euch allen Fröhliche Weihnachten 2017 und ein Frohes Neues Jahr 2018 (oder wie Saint Nicholas sagen würde: Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!). Dies ist auch eine besondere Geschichte, um mein 5-jähriges Jubiläum bei fanfiction zu feiern. Danke an alle, die meine Geschichten gerne lesen!_

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 _Überarbeitet im Dezember 2018_

 **Weihnachten im Fuchsbau**

Hermine klopfte an die dunkle, eichene Bürotür.

„Herein", rief eine tiefe Stimme deutlich.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Ginny das Büro des Schulleiters. Wie immer quillte der runde Raum über mit tausenden von Büchern und zischenden, pfeifenden und ratternden Geräten, die dadurch ein angenehmes Hintergrundgeräusch erzeugten. Hunderte Augenpaare von ehemaligen Schulleitern betrachteten sie neugierig und Hermine schrumpfte unter ihrem Blick in sich zusammen.

Dumbledore empfing sie fröhlich und bot ihnen die drei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Als alle saßen, begann er zu sprechen: „Ihr fragt euch sicher, warum ich euch hierhergebeten habe."

Sie nickten und warteten gespannt. Hatten sie Ärger? War etwas Schlimmes geschehen? Gab es eine Mission für sie? War jemand gestorben? Wurde Voldemort gesichtet?

„Nun, der Grund ist ganz einfach: Ich möchte euch mitteilen, dass ihr übermorgen nicht mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahrt, sondern einen Portschlüssel benutzt."

Hermine zog verwundert die Stirn in Falten. In zwei Tagen begannen die Weihnachtsferien und diese würden ihre letzten sein, da sie, Harry und Ron schon in ihrem siebten Schuljahr steckten und hoffentlich ihre UTZ erfolgreich bestehen würden. Wenn alles funktionierte und nicht Voldemort dazwischenfunkte… oder die Jungs nicht ordentlich lernten…

„Und warum, Sir?", fragte Harry nun.

„Weil ihr zusammen mit Professor Snape reisen werdet", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Was?!", rief Ron aufgebracht. „Warum denn das?!"

Der Schulleiter verzog keine Miene – vermutlich hatte er schon mit einem solchen Aufruhr gerechnet – und seine strahlend blauen Augen behielten das für ihn so typische Funkeln. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass Professor Snape die Weihnachtsferien zusammen mit euch im Fuchsbau verbringen wird, um für mehr Schutz zu sorgen. Molly und Arthur sind ebenfalls einverstanden."

„Aber reichen Mum und Dad denn nicht aus?", jammerte Ron weiter. „Und meine Brüder kommen doch auch vorbei, und sogar Lupin, glaub ich."

Das Funkeln verschwand in den Augen des Schulleiters und er wurde sehr ernst. „Voldemort und seine Todesser gehen brutaler denn je vor. Tagtäglich verschwinden Menschen, werden entführt oder ermordet – ihr müsstet für jeden weiteren Schutz dankbar sein!"

Ron verstummte lieber angesichts eines wütenden Dumbledores.

Harry stattdessen nickte. „Ja, Sie haben recht."

„Gut." Die Miene des Schulleiters entspannte sich wieder. „Des Weiteren habe ich eine Bitte an euch. Professor Snape nimmt zwar diese Aufgabe an, aber er tut es nicht gerne. Wie ihr wisst, ist er eher einzelgängerisch veranlagt, und die Vorstellung, die gesamten Ferien in einem lauten Haus voller Trubel zu verbringen, behagt ihm nicht. Daher bitte ich euch, es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten – und nicht extra schwer." Er blickte ihnen allen nach der Reihe streng in die Augen.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Hermine sofort. Wenn Snape schon seine Ferien für sie opferte, dann konnten sie ihm auch ein Stück entgegenkommen.

Harry und Ginny nickten zustimmend, und schließlich gab auch Ron sein Einverständnis.

„Aber nur, wenn er es _uns_ nicht extra schwer macht", murmelte er trotzig zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, doch der Rest ignorierte es einfach.

„Und kein Wort zu irgendjemandem darüber!", schärfte Dumbledore ihnen zum Schluss noch ein. „Ich will nicht, dass die Todesser oder noch schlimmer Voldemort davon erfahren –das würde euch alle, aber besonders Professor Snape in äußerste Gefahr bringen."

* * *

Am nächsten Tag, Donnerstag, hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine Zaubertränke. Während der gesamten Stunde versuchte Hermine, sich vorzustellen, wie Snape normalerweise Weihnachten feierte. War er wirklich immer allein? Oder fuhr er zu seinen Eltern oder zu einem Kollegen? Dumbledore lud ihn bestimmt immer zu sich ein. Auch wenn sie vermutete, dass Snape niemals annahm. Der Gedanke, dass er Weihnachten in seinem dunklen Büro feiern würde, stimmte sie traurig. Vielleicht war es ja ganz gut, dass er dieses Jahr Weinachten im Fuchsbau erleben durfte, denn bei den Weasleys wurde stets gelacht, alle spielten oder unterhielten sich miteinander, Weihnachtsmusik erklang im Radio, die Zwillinge scherzten und Mrs Weasleys Essen war köstlich. Bisweilen ertappte sie sich bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr das Weihnachtsfest der Weasleys besser gefiel als das bei ihren eigenen Eltern…

„Über die Ferien", verkündete Snape am Ende der Stunde in seiner gewohnt düsteren Stimme, „lesen Sie Kapitel 6 und 7 in Ihrem Buch, machen sich dazu Notizen und klären Ihre Fragen durch eigenständige Recherche. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass der Inhalt des Buches in Ihrer UTZ-Prüfung von tragender Bedeutung sein wird."

Ein kollektives Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse – wie viel kam denn noch in der Abschlussprüfung dran?! – nur Hermine nickte wissend; sie hatte die Kapitel selbstverständlich schon lange durchgearbeitet und ihren Wert sofort erkannt.

„Sie können gehen", entließ Snape die Klasse, ohne ihnen schöne Ferien zu wünschen, und wie immer beeilten sich alle, schnell von aus dem kalten, dunklen Kerkerraum wegzukommen.

Auch das Goldene Trio, als sie jedoch von Snape zurückgerufen wurden: „Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, bleiben Sie noch einen Moment."

Die drei gingen vorsichtig zu seinem Pult nach vorne; meistens hatte es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, wenn man bei Snape nach dem Unterricht ‚noch einen Moment bleiben' musste…

Als alle anderen Schüler gegangen waren, sagte Snape gelangweilt: „Wie Ihnen Professor Dumbledore gestern bereits mitgeteilt hat, werden Sie mit mir zusammen verreisen. Daher finden Sie sich morgen um 16 Uhr in der Eingangshalle ein – pünktlich! Wir werden dann per Portschlüssel zum Fuchsbau reisen."

Die drei nickten brav, auch wenn Ron eine angewiderte Miene verzog.

Hermine fiel plötzlich auf, dass Snape müde aussah, so als habe er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Unwillkürlich legte sie den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

Snape nickte. „Bitte richten Sie dies auch Miss Weasley aus."

„Machen wir, Sir", versicherte Hermine und lächelte ihm zu.

„Gut." Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er sie und die drei verließen das Klassenzimmer.

„Was war denn das eben?", wollte Ron wissen, als sie auf dem Flur waren, und sah Hermine entgeistert an.

„Was denn?", entgegnete diese betont unschuldig.

„Hast du Snape gerade _angelächelt_?!"

Nun blickte auch Harry sie verwundert an.

„Na und? Ich dachte, wir sollen nett zu ihm sein."

„Ja, aber doch nicht so!", meckerte Ron und schüttelte sich. „Ist ja widerlich!"

Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen – er ist doch auch nur ein Mensch – und sprach ein anderes Thema an, auf das die Jungs sofort ansprangen. Insgeheim jedoch hoffte sie, dass sie nicht errötet war bei Rons Vorwurf. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie mochte sie Snape.

Seit zwei Monaten durfte sie Dank Professor Dumbledores Eingreifen ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer assistieren, als eine Art private Weiterbildung, da ihr der normale Stoff schon seit letztem Jahr geläufig war. Jeden Samstag braute sie für drei bis vier Stunden zusammen mit Snape komplizierte Zaubertränke oder übte sich in den leichterten, die aber für den Krankenflügel oder Orden zubereitet werden mussten. Doch das Beste war, dass sie alles fragen durfte, was ihr zum Thema Zaubertränke in den Sinn kam, und Snape antwortete detailreich und stieß sie oft auf ein gutes Buch, dass die Themen weiter beleuchtete. Es waren immer ein paar schöne und lehrreiche Stunden. Hermine hatte schnell gemerkt, dass Snape viel entspannter und angenehmer außerhalb des Unterrichts war und ein kleiner Teil von ihr hoffte, dass es auch an ihr lag…

* * *

Severus saß am Abend in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte in die hellen, flackernden Flammen; das Buch auf seinem Schoß schien vergessen. Dass er Weihnachten und Silvester im Fuchsbau verbringen sollte, behagte ihm nicht – er präferierte die Stille und Einsamkeit des Kerkers, las lieber ein gutes Buch oder schlief lange anstatt im lauten, aufgeregten Trubel zu feiern. Natürlich hatte er Albus' Bitte nicht abgeschlagen und er sah es sogar ein, dass in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten Potter und seine Ersatzfamilie zusätzlichen Schutz benötigten, aber er tat es nicht besonders gerne.

Einen hellen Lichtblick hatte die ganze Sache jedoch: Miss Granger würde ebenfalls dabei sein, sodass er sich auch mit jemandem über Komplexeres unterhalten konnte, wenn er wollte – bisher hatte das Mädchen zumindest immer eifrig an seinen Lippen gehangen und gern mit ihm über Fachliches diskutiert.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Sie schien ihn zu mögen, jedenfalls verabscheute sie ihn nicht wie die meisten anderen seiner Schüler. Sie war intelligent, entschlossen und warmherzig – wie Lily damals, und doch wieder ganz anders als sie. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, faszinierte sie ihn und er freute sich sogar auf ihre Anwesenheit im Fuchsbau.

* * *

Als Hermine zehn vor vier in der Eingangshalle auftauchte, war Snape bereits da. Die meisten Schüler waren am Morgen mit dem Hogwarts-Express abgefahren, die anderen nun in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Er sah irgendwie verloren aus, so als habe er kein Ziel – es war selten, ihn irgendwo stehen zu sehen, normalerweise schritt er zügig durch die Korridore und zog Schülern Punkte ab… Die Eingangstür stand offen, sodass man über die Wiese und den See schauen konnte, und ein leichter Wind ließ Snapes schwarzen Umhang wehen.

Sie gesellte sich zu ihm, stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden, und lächelte ihm als Gruß zu.

Er nickte einmal. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Die kommen gleich", versicherte sie. „Ginny kämmt sich noch die Haare und Harry und Ron suchen noch die letzten Dinge zusammen."

Erneut nickte er nur.

Nach einem Augenblick der Stille zeigte Hermine auf die Glasflasche in seiner Hand. „Ist das unser Portschlüssel?"

Ein weiteres Nicken, während er durch die Eingangstür nach draußen sah.

„Wann aktiviert er sich?"

Snape seufzte. „Um 16 Uhr."

„Was?!", rief Hermine laut.

Erschrocken starrte er sie an. „Was ist?"

„Der Portschlüssel geht um Punkt 16 Uhr los und Sie sagen uns, wir sollen erst um 16 Uhr hier sein!"

Er verzog keine Miene und meinte ernst: „Sie wissen doch, dass ich Pünktlichkeit schätze."

„Ja, schon", gab sie zu, „aber Harry, Ron und Ginny gehören mit zu den chaotischsten Menschen, die ich kenne! Es ist ein Wunder, wenn sie es jetzt noch schaffen…"

„Das ist nicht mein Problem", erwiderte er kühl.

Hermine stieß einen halb verärgerten, halb ängstlichen Laut aus und ging ein paar Schritte zur Treppe. „Aber was, wenn sie es nicht schaffen?", murmelte sie besorgt vor sich hin. „Wie sollen sie dann zum Fuchsbau kommen? Der Zug ist abgefahren und mit dem Fahrenden Ritter ist es doch viel zu gefährlich…" Immer mehr verrannte sie sich in ihre Sorgen, bis sich auf einmal eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie drehte sich perplex um und bemerkte, dass es Snape war. Seine Hand war groß und warm und äußerst beruhigend.

„Für den Fall, dass jemand zu spät kommt", erklärte er ihr ruhig, „habe ich noch einen weiteren Portschlüssel, der erst um 16:15 Uhr aktiviert wird." Er holte ein dünnes Seil aus seiner rechten Umhangtasche.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Merlin sei Dank."

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore hatte sich so etwas Ähnliches bereits gedacht…"

Das brachte sie zum Lachen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, zogen sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben – bis ihm auf einmal auffiel, dass seine Hand noch immer auf ihrer Schulter lag. Blitzschnell entfernte er sie von dort und trat einen Schritt zurück. In seiner gewohnten Stimme meinte er dann: „Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich den dreien eine Lektion erteilen. Würden Sie mir dabei helfen?"

Sie nickte vorsichtig, auch wenn sie sich fragte, ob er etwas Fieses plante.

Doch stattdessen stellte er lediglich die Glasflasche, den ersten Portschlüssel, mitten in die Eingangshalle und er und Hermine verbargen sich hinter einer großen Säule. Als die Flasche plötzlich verschwand, wussten sie, dass es 16 Uhr war, und Hermine schüttelte empört über ihre Freunde mit dem Kopf.

Als die drei um fünf nach noch immer nicht erschienen waren, murmelte Hermine aufgebracht: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie sich so sehr verspäten! Das ist einfach nur unhöflich!"

„Wenn sie um Viertel nach noch immer nicht erschienen sind, dann wird das Gryffindorpunkteglas einen neuen Tiefsturz erleben!", drohte er leise.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drückte die Daumen.

Schließlich, um sieben nach vier, kamen Ginny, Ron und Harry die Treppe heruntergerannt. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus und wollte gerade zu ihnen, doch Snape hielt sie am Arm zurück und bedeutete ihr, still zu sein.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Ginny außer Atem und hielt sich die Seite.

„Sind sie etwa ohne uns abgereist?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nee, das würde Hermine nicht tun", winkte Ron ab.

„Nur, weil du dein Besenpflegeset nicht finden konntest!", meinte Ginny vorwurfsvoll und blickte ihren Bruder böse an.

„Ach ja?", giftete dieser zurück. „Und wer konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welches Kleid er am Weihnachtstag anziehen sollte?"

Hermine sah, wie Snape mit den Augen rollte, und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Das bringt doch nichts!", ging Harry dazwischen. „Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir nun zum Fuchsbau kommen. Da der Zug schon längst abgefahren ist, müssen wir wohl zu Dumbledore…"

Ginny erbleichte. „Oh nein…"

„Das gibt Ärger", murmelte Ron betrübt.

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg, wieder die Treppe hinauf, mit hängenden Schultern, als Snape aus seinem Verstreck trat.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte er eisig, doch laut genug, dass die drei es hörten. Mit verschränkten Armen schaute er sie böse an.

Ginny, Ron und Harry liefen erleichtert die Treppe hinunter, bis sie vor dem Zaubertränkelehrer standen. Alle murmelten demütig ihre Entschuldigungen.

Wieder schüttelte Hermine mit dem Kopf – konnten sie sich denn nicht aufrichtig entschuldigen? Sie trat nun ebenfalls in die Halle und blieb ein paar Meter hinter Snape stehen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen", sagte Snape. „Und nun kommen Sie, damit wir nicht auch noch den zweiten Portschlüssel verpassen!" Er holte das Seil hervor und jeder umfasste ein Stück.

Hermine stellte sich in die Lücke zwischen Snape und Harry und packte fest zu – es gäbe wohl nichts Peinlicheres, als den Portschlüssel zu verlieren und deswegen nicht mitzukommen…

Snape sah auf seine Taschenuhr. „Noch 15 Sekunden", verkündete er schließlich und steckte sie wieder in seine Robe. „Halten Sie das Seil und Ihre Taschen fest!"

Gespannt wartete Hermine auf das Ziehen des Portschlüssels und als es schließlich losging, erschrak sie kurz, doch hielt weiterhin am Seil fest. Einen Moment wurde sie zusammengepresst als würde sie durch einen Strohhalm gesogen, die Luft ging ihr aus, doch schon im nächsten lag sie auf dem harten Boden. Sie war auf die Seite gefallen und kaltes Gras benetzte ihr Gesicht mit Wassertropfen. Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf.

Ron stand schon wieder auf den Beinen und lief zum Eingang des Fuchsbaus, Harry half Ginny auf.

„Miss Granger."

Sie drehte den Kopf nach oben und erkannte Snape, der sich leicht über sie gebeugt hatte und ihr nun seine Hand anbot.

Sie nahm sie und ließ sich von hm aufhelfen. Dieser Ruck ließ sie allerdings schwindeln und sie hielt sich am nächstbesten fest – was in diesem Fall Snapes Arm war.

Er legte automatisch seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, um sie zu stützen.

Der Schwindel ließ schnell nach und sie richtete sich gerade auf und ließ seinen Arm los.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte er leise und irgendwie – besorgt?

Sie nickte, traute sich aber nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Ja, danke." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ging zum Fuchsbau hinüber. Noch nie war sie ihm so nah gewesen und es erhöhte ihren Herzschlag unweigerlich.

Snape folgte ihr.

Im Flur des Hauses wurden sie von allen freudig begrüßt: Mrs Weasley umarmte Hermine herzlich, Mr Weasley schüttelte ihr erfreut die Hand, Bill und Fleur winkten aus dem Wohnzimmer zu ihnen, Fred und George hoben sie sogar kurz in die Luft (anscheinend waren der älteste der Weasleysöhne und die Zwillinge schon ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten angereist). Hermine lachte erfreut – die Weasleys kamen ihr manchmal vor wie ihre eigene Familie und sie fühlte sich immer sehr wohl bei ihnen.

Auch Snape wurde angemessen gegrüßt. Mr und Mrs Weasley gaben ihm die Hand und drückten ihren Dank aus, dass er sie unterstützen wollte; die anderen winkten und grüßten von Weitem.

„Ron", sagte Mrs Weasley da. „Zeig Severus doch bitte das Haus und sein Zimmer. Er wird in Percys altem Zimmer schlafen."

Ron machte ein so erschrockenes Gesicht, dass Hermine die Augen verdrehte und schnell meinte: „Ich mach das schon." Sie wandte sich an Snape und sagte freundlich: „Kommen Sie bitte mit."

Er folgte ihr kommentarlos.

Sie verließen den Flur. „Ron kann manchmal ganz schön ungehobelt sein", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm für das Verhalten ihres besten Freundes. „Also wirklich, was können Sie ihm hier schon tun? Sie dürfen uns ja noch nicht einmal Punkte abziehen!"

„Ach nein?", fragte er und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, da wir uns nicht mehr in Hogwarts befinden – ich hab's gestern in den Schulregeln nachgelesen." Sie grinste zufrieden.

Er konnte ein leises Lachen nicht unterdrücken.

Auf der ersten Treppe wollte sie wissen, ob er schon einmal im Fuchsbau gewesen war, und er verneinte. Daraufhin zeigte sie ihm die verschiedenen Zimmer, Küche, Bad, etc. „Und das hier ist Ihres." Sie standen vor Percys Zimmer im 2. Stock und sie öffnete die Tür.

Es war ein schmales Zimmer, aber groß genug für ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch mit Blick auf den Garten und den Bastelschuppen, sowie einen Kleiderschrank und ein Bücherregal. Das Bett war frisch gemacht, das ganze Zimmer ordentlich und sauber, ein paar Handtücher lagen auf dem Tisch.

„Abendessen gibt es meistens um sechs", teilte Hermine ihm mit. „Frühstück, wie man will, und Mittag um eins. Wenn Sie noch was brauchen, sagen Sie mir ruhig Bescheid." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Danke", erwiderte er ehrlich und nickte einmal.

„Gerne", murmelte sie leicht rot werdend und schloss die Tür hinter sich, um ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

* * *

Beim Abendessen hatte sie sich neben ihn gesetzt, da die meisten anderen im Raum damit ein Problem zu haben schienen… Die Stimmung war gedrückt, das bemerkte sie sofort, lockerte sich jedoch im weiteren Verlauf, als Snape, der vollkommen still aß, zunehmend ignoriert wurde.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen könnte, denn sie empfand es als unhöflich, ihn so zu ignorieren. Mr und Mrs Weasley hätten ihn sicher angesprochen, doch sie saßen am anderen Ende des großen Tisches. Schließlich waren es Bill und die Zwillinge, die das Eis brachen.

„Professor", sagte der älteste Weasleysohn selbstbewusst. „Wie läuft's denn so in Hogwarts?"

„Wie immer", erwiderte Snape wortkarg und aß weiter.

„Peeves treibt immer noch seinen Unfug?"

„Oh ja."

„Hey, Professor", rief Fred da. „Kann man eigentlich immer noch Reste von unserem explodierten Zaubertrank im Klassenzimmer finden?" Er und George sahen ihn gespannt an.

Snape blickte ihn grimmig an. „Ja", knirschte er.

Da mussten alle auf der Seite des Tisches lachen und die Stimmung am Esstisch war zumindest in dieser Ecke nie wieder bedrückend, zumal die Zwillinge weitere Anekdoten ihrer Schulzeit erzählten.

Nach dem Essen zogen sich Harry, Ron und Ginny nach oben zurück, um ihre Koffer auszupacken, Bill und Fleur halfen Mrs Weasley in der Küche, Fred und George schmiedeten anscheinend schon wieder Pläne (sie hatten am Esstisch die Köpfe über einem Stück Pergament zusammengesteckt), Mr Weasley las im Wohnzimmer Zeitung und Snape stand erst unentschlossen im Raum, bevor er sich ins Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa setzte und ebenfalls Zeitung las.

„Möchte jemand eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Hermine in die Runde.

Fred und George winkten ab, sie seien zu beschäftigt, doch Mr Weasley bejahte begeistert und wünschte sich einen Früchtetee.

„Sie auch, Professor?" Hermine sah ihn freundlich an.

Er überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. „Schwarztee, bitte."

Sie nickte und verschwand in der Küche. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zurück und stellte die eine vor Mr Weasley auf den Tisch und die andere vor Snape.

„Ich danke dir, Hermine", sagte Mr Weasley erfreut und Snape nickte kurz.

Hermine holte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich zu Snape aufs Sofa. „Und, Professor?", fragte sie beiläufig. „An welchem Trank arbeiten Sie zurzeit?" Ihr war aufgefallen, dass sie bei ihren Samstagsbesuchen immer so sehr von dem aktuellen Trank abgelenkt war, dass sie nie dazu gekommen war, ihn nach seinen persönlichen Untersuchen zu fragen.

„Warum denken Sie, dass ich irgendwelche Forschungen betreibe?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Professor Dumbledore erwähnte es einmal. Und um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie _keine_ betreiben." _Nicht bei Ihrem Intellekt_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Er musterte sie einen Moment, dann offenbarte er: „Ich versuche, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der gegen den Imperius-Fluch immun machen soll, zumindest temporär."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sogleich kamen ihr tausend Frage und Probleme in den Sinn. Nach und nach stellte sie sie und Snape beantwortete sie geduldig und ausführlich. Im Laufe des Abends konnte Hermine seine Forschung immer besser durchdringen und mit eigenen Lösungsvorschlägen erweitern, die ihn teilweise tief beeindruckten – auch wenn er es natürlich nie zugeben würde.

Erst als die Standuhr in der Ecke laut Mitternacht schlug, wurde sich Hermine wieder der Zeit bewusst. Als sie sich umblickte, bemerkte sie, dass Mr Weasley nicht mehr da war. „Ich geh jetzt mal ins Bett", sagte sie und stand auf. „Danke, dass ich mit Ihnen diskutieren durfte. Es hat mir viel Freude bereitet." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Er nickte erneut nur. Wer sich freiwillig so für seine Arbeit begeistern konnte, dem konnte er doch den Input nicht verwehren.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", sagte Hermine an der Tür.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", erwiderte er höflich.

Sie strahlte einmal kurz, dann verschwand sie.

Snape starrte einen Moment auf den Fleck, wo sie noch eben zu sehen gewesen war, dann fuhr er sich müde mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Was mach ich hier eigentlich…?", murmelte er leise in denn leeren Raum hinein.

* * *

Hermine hatte am frühen Nachmittag ein Buch in der Hand und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, um zu lesen. Doch kurze Zeit später tauchten Fred und George auf und diskutierten lautstark über irgendetwas aus ihrem Laden. Normalerweise machte es ihr nichts aus, selbst in einem vollen Gemeinschaftsraum zu lesen, doch heute wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Bei so einem Gemecker konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren, daher ging sie ins Esszimmer. Jedoch warteten dort schon Fleur und Mrs Weasley, die das Weihnachtsessen zusammen planten.

„'Ermine", rief Fleur begeistert, „willst du uns nischt 'elfen?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte sie höflich. „Ich muss was für die Schule lesen." Sie zeigte auf ihr _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

Als nächstes versuchte sie es in Ginnys und ihrem Zimmer und für eine Weile hatte sie dort auch ihre Ruhe, bis Ginny hereinstürmte und sich über ihren jüngsten Bruder aufregte. Um Frust abzuladen, legte Ginny eine Schallplatte auf und hörte Musik. Dass Hermine eigentlich konzentriert lesen wollte, schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Genervt verließ Hermine auch diesen Ort – sie vermisste die Bibliothek so sehr. Am liebsten wäre sie nun nach draußen gegangen, aber das war viel zu kalt (im Sommer gab es ein wunderbares Plätzchen im Schatten eines großen Baumes). Blieb ihr nur noch die Treppe im Flur. Als sie jedoch Harrys und Rons Stimmen hören konnte, hielt sie sich verärgert die Ohren zu und versuchte zu lesen. Doch auch das nützte nichts und so schlug sie wütend ihr Buch zu und wollte gerade nach unten stürmen, als Snape plötzlich vor ihr stand; er war gerade von unten die Treppe heraufgestiegen.

„Was haben Sie denn?", wollte er verwundert wissen. Dass sie so stürmisch war und sich dermaßen aufregte, kam selten vor.

Sie seufzte laut und erwiderte genervt: „Ich versuche nur, einen ruhigen Ort zum Lesen zu finden!"

„Und den gibt es hier nicht in diesem großen Haus?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, gerade nicht. Ich war schon im Wohnzimmer, im Esszimmer, in Ginnys Zimmer und hier auf dem Flur. Ich würde ja gerne nach draußen gehen, aber das geht ja nicht, und mehr Räume stehen mir nicht zur Verfügung. Es sei denn, ich schließ mich im Bad ein!" Es war wirklich frustrierend, wenn man sich konzentrieren wollte und die Umgebung dies nicht zuließ!

Snape überlegte kurz, dann bot er mit unbewegter Miene an: „Wollen Sie bei mir lesen? Da stört Sie niemand."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „D-danke", stammelte sie.

Er deutete auf seine Tür. „Gehen Sie ruhig schon einmal vor; ich komme gleich nach."

Sie nickte, trat langsam zu dem Raum und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Es war noch immer ordentlich; das Bett war gemacht, ein paar Bücher, Tintenfässer, Federn und Pergamente lagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Doch, was sie am meisten verblüffte, war der neue Geruch im Zimmer – sein Geruch. Manchmal war er ihr schon aufgefallen, wenn Snape im Unterricht dicht an ihr vorbeigegangen war oder sich zu ihrem Kessel vorgebeugt hatte, und besonders bei ihren Samstagsbrauereien, aber noch nie hatte sie ihn in so einer konzentrierten Menge riechen dürfen – und der Duft nach Minze und Thymian betörte sie nahezu, sodass sie wie angewurzelt im Zimmer stehen blieb.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihr und sie drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Sie sind ja weit gekommen", amüsierte sich Snape und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder. „Setzen Sie sich ruhig." Er deutete auf den Schreibtischstuhl.

Hermine gehorchte steif und fühlte sich sehr fehl am Platz. Sie war verdammt noch einmal in Snapes Zimmer! Mit ihm! Allein!

Snape setzte sich aufs Bettende, nahm sich ein Buch vom Tisch, schlug es auf und las, als würde sie gar nicht da sein.

Einen Augenblick noch verharrte Hermine, dann schlug sie ebenfalls ihr Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Schon nach einer kurzen Weile konnte sie Snape genug ausblenden, um sich zu konzentrieren. Wohltuende Ruhe umfing sie, abgesehen von dem gelegentlichen Seitenumblättern, und sie genoss die Stille – wer wusste schon, wie lange sie noch anhalten würde.

Langsam dämmerte es draußen, sodass es Hermine immer schwerer fiel, die Buchstaben zu erkennen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gut für die Augen war, im Halbdunkeln zu lesen, doch sie konnte ja nicht einfach den Lichtschalter betätigen. Gerade als sie sich umdrehte, um etwas sagen zu wollen, stand Snape auf und entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab ein paar Kerzen im Zimmer.

„Danke", murmelte Hermine, als er auch die Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch zum Leuchten brachte. Sie blickte auf seinen Zauberstab, der schlicht und schwarz war, aber in ihren Augen anmutig und mächtig. Wie sein Besitzer.

Sie lasen noch ein paar Stunden, bis sie von einem lauten Ruf aus ihren Büchern aufgeschreckt wurden, als Mrs Weasley alle zum Abendessen herunterrief.

Hermine seufzte, als sie aufstand. „Schade", meinte sie.

Snape legte sein Buch aufs Bett, erhob sich, öffnete die Tür und löschte alle Kerzen mit einer einzigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes.

Hermine ging an ihm vorbei auf den dunklen Flur.

„Gerne wieder", sagte Snape leise. „Besonders, wenn Sie solche Bücher lesen." Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

Hermine lächelte glücklich, dann lief sie hinunter zum Essen.

Snape blickte ihr nach. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass eine Hermine Granger so lange schweigen konnte. Zwischendurch hatte er ganz vergessen, dass sie ebenfalls im Zimmer war. Es war ein angenehmes Miteinander gewesen, das ihn an all das erinnerte, das er niemals gehabt hatte. Und er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass sie schon in Kapitel 15 las…

Schließlich riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken, schloss seine Tür mit einem lauten Knall und ging nach unten ins Esszimmer.

* * *

Hermine erwachte mitten in der Nacht durch einen Albtraum. Abrupt setzte sie sich auf, riss ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen hervor und sah sich panisch um.

Alles war ruhig und sie bemerkte nichts Ungewöhnliches in dem Halbdunkel des Zimmers.

Sie versuchte, ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie hatte geträumt, dass Todesser das Haus gestürmt hätten und nun morden, vergewaltigen und brandschatzen würden…

Sie blickte zu Ginny, doch diese hatte zum Glück nichts mitbekommen und schnarchte leise weiter.

Hermine wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht einfach wieder einschlafen können würde, daher tapste sie samt erhobenen Zauberstabs hinunter in die Küche, um sich eine warme Milch zu machen – das beruhigte sie normalerweise immer. Alles war still, alle Weasleys schliefen.

Als sie die Tür zur Küche öffnete, hätte sie fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, denn dort am Küchentisch, der nur durch eine einsame Kerze beleuchtet wurde, saß jemand. Automatisch richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Person, dann erst erkannte sie, dass es Snape war, und ließ den Stab sinken.

„Was ist denn in Sie gefahren?", fragte er erbost. Seine Atmungen ging ein wenig schneller als gewöhnlich; anscheinend hatte er sich ebenfalls erschrocken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", murmelte Hermine und steckte ihren Zauberstab in ihre Nachtzeughose. „Ich hatte einen schlechten Traum; der hat mich aufgekratzt."

„Ist schon gut", murmelte er und wandte sich wieder der Kerze zu.

„Was machen Sie hier?", wollte sie höflich wissen.

„Ich konnte nicht einschlafen", murmelte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

Hermine nickte nur, ging zur Theke und holte sich einen Becher, Topf, Milch und Honig zusammen.

„Was machen Sie da?", wollte Snape plötzlich wissen.

„Warme Milch mit Honig", erwiderte sie ruhig. Nun, da Snape bei ihr war, wusste sie, dass sie nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte. Sie stellte den Topf auf die Ofenplatte und goss Milch hinein. „Möchten Sie auch?"

„Nein", antwortete er sofort. Nach einer Weile stellte er die nächste Frage: „Warum nutzen Sie dafür nicht Magie? Sie sind doch schon erwachsen, oder?" Er fragte so, als wisse er es wirklich nicht.

Sie drehte sich halb genervt zu ihm um. „Ja, Sir, ich bin schon erwachsen. 18, um genau zu sein. Dennoch bin ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und mache daher vieles immer noch per Hand. … Und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Arbeit dadurch mehr Wert erhält, wenn ich _keine_ Magie verwende. Wäre das sonst nicht zu einfach?"

Er dachte einen Moment darüber nach, während sie die warme Milch und einen Löffel Honig in einen Becher goss, ging aber nicht auf ihre Frage ein. Stattdessen flüsterte er, den Blick wieder fest auf die tanzende Flamme der Kerze gerichtet: „In meinem Elternhaus durfte ich nicht zaubern."

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Sind Sie… auch aus einer Muggelfamilie?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Eigentlich konnte sie es sich nicht vorstellen, aber warum sollte ihm sonst zuhause das Zaubern verboten worden sein?

Er gab ihr einen abschätzigen Blick. „Ich bin ein Slytherin, Miss Granger. Slytherin erlaubte keine Muggelgeborenen in seinem Haus."

Sie errötete und fühlte sich sehr dumm. „Ja, Entschuldigung", murmelte sie. Malfoys ständige, verbale Attacken auf sie hätten ihr das eigentlich ins Gedächtnis rufen müssen… _Schlammblut…_

„Mir wurde das Zaubern verboten, weil mein Vater die Magie nicht verstand und sie deshalb hasste." Snape sprach so leise, dass sie ihn nur verstehen konnte, weil es vollkommen ruhig im Haus war.

Sie beobachtete ihn von der Seite – die schwarzen, langen Haare verdeckten halb sein Gesicht, in seinen dunklen Augen flackerte die Kerze, seine Haut hell und eben – und vielleicht lag es an dem schummrigen Licht, aber er sah interessanter und attraktiver aus als für gewöhnlich. „Also sind Sie ein Halbblut?", riet sie weiter.

Er nickte. „Auch meine Mutter wurde die Magie untersagt. Dadurch wurde alle Hausarbeit mit Muggeltechniken erledigt und unser Haus glich jedem anderen in unserer Straße." Da sah er sie an und ein Schmunzeln manifestierte sich in seinem Gesicht. „Ich weiß, wie man eine Waschmaschine bedient", erzählte er ihr halb stolz.

Sie kicherte leise. „Auch wie man einen Toaster betätigt?"

Er sah sie gespielt beleidigt an.

„Fernseher? Einkaufen im Supermarkt? Telefon?"

Er nickte beständig und ihr Kichern verwandelte sich in echtes Lachen.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", strahlte sie.

„Wir haben mehr Gemeinsamkeiten als Sie denken, Miss Granger", teilte er ihr geheimnisvoll mit, sah dann aber wieder nachdenklich und auch irgendwie traurig zum Feuer.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, schwieg lieber, nahm einen Schluck Milch und schaute ebenfalls in das Kerzenlicht.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag hielt Hermine es nicht mehr länger im Haus aus. „Hat jemand Lust, mit mir spazieren zu gehen?", fragte sie am frühen Nachmittag in die Runde.

Niemand schien begeistert von der Idee zu sein. Mr Weasley, Bill, Fleur und die Zwillinge waren bei der Arbeit, Mrs Weasley werkelte in der Küche herum, Harry und Ron spielten Schach und Ginny schrieb einen Brief an Luna.

„Na schön, dann geh ich eben allein", schnappte Hermine und ging schon zum Flur, als sie aufgehalten wurde.

„Nein", sagte Snape bestimmt und trat zu ihr.

Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie er auch ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. „Was soll mir denn schon passieren?", begann sie zu diskutieren. „Ich bleib auch nur auf dem Hof, versprochen."

„Nein", wiederholte er streng. „Sie gehen nicht alleine nach draußen. Aber", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er sah, wie sie sich aufplusterte, um dagegen zu argumentieren, „ich kann Sie begleiten, wenn Ihnen das nichts ausmacht."

All ihre Wut schlug sogleich in Überraschung um. „Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht. Danke."

Sie zogen sich ihre Wintermäntel an und traten hinaus.

„Wohin möchten Sie?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Einfach nur eine Runde ums Grundstück."

Er nickte und sie gingen los.

Zuerst schwiegen sie, bis Hermine neugierig fragte: „Warum begleiten Sie mich? Sie hätten es mir auch vehement verbieten können und ich hätte nichts dagegen tun können."

„Stört es Sie?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich wundere mich nur."

Ein Lächeln zuckte kurz in seinem Gesicht auf. „Ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, wenn man einen Augenblick seine Ruhe haben möchte. Und die frische Luft ist wohltuend."

„Ja", stimmte sie zu und hakte nicht weiter nach.

Eine ganze Weile verharrten beide in ihren eigenen Gedanken und ließen die Stille Stille sein, dann schlug Hermine eine weitere Idee für seinen Forschungstrank vor und schon bald diskutierten sie so lebhaft wie schon zwei Abende zuvor.

Erst als die Sonne sich dem Horizont neigte, unterbrach Snape ihre Debatte. „Es dämmert, wir sollten zurückgehen."

Sie nickte, langsam war ihr wirklich kalt geworden, und sie steuerten den Fuchsbau an.

Schnell wurde es dunkel, sodass Hermine kurz vor der Haustür einen Stiefel im Garten übersah und darüber stolperte. Vielleicht hätte sie sich von selbst auffangen können, doch bevor sie dazu überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, schloss sich eine Hand fest um ihren Oberarm und eine andere um ihre Taille. Mit hochrotem Gesicht stellte sie sich wieder gerade hin.

„Danke", murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzublicken – seine Hand lag noch immer an ihrer Bauchmitte.

Offensichtlich fiel ihm das auch gerade auf, denn er ließ sie abrupt los.

„Danke", wiederholte Hermine und lief dann eilends ins Haus und nach oben in Ginnys Zimmer, wo sie den Rest des Abends damit verbringen würde, über das Gefühl nachzudenken, das seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte ausgelöst hatte.

Snape schluckte einmal, blieb noch ein paar Minuten draußen, um sicher zu sein, dass man ihm nichts von seiner Verwirrung anmerken würde, bevor er ebenfalls das Haus betrat.

* * *

Am nächsten Vormittag traf sie erneut auf Snape. Er stand am Fenster im Wohnzimmer und blickte hinaus.

Die Grübelei einer ganzen Nacht hatte ihr offenbart, dass sie Snape wohl mehr mochte als gedacht, und dass sie versuchen wollte, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Daher ging sie nun zu ihm und grüßte höflich: „Guten Morgen, Professor."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und erwiderte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger." Irgendwie wirkte er bedrückt.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", wollte sie besorgt wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte er leicht genervt – fühlte er sich etwa bemuttert? „Ich bin nur ein wenig gelangweilt hier."

„Ach so." Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er lieber in seinem Labor experimentieren würde oder in der Ruhe seines Büros lesen als hier im Fuchsbau zu sein. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an Rons Schachbrett hängen. „Haben Sie Lust, Schach zu spielen?", bot sie ihm unverfänglich an.

Er zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sind Sie denn gut im Schach?"

Sie begegnete seinem Blick, ohne zu blinzeln. „Ich würde nicht behaupten, eine Meisterin zu sein (dafür hat Ron mich oft genug geschlagen), aber auch keine Anfängerin."

„Und Sie haben Intelligenz", fügte er hinzu.

Sie lächelte schief. „War das etwa gerade ein Kompliment?"

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Das sehen wir erst, wenn ich weiß, wie gut sie spielen. Ich bin gerade ziemlich perplex, dass sie gegen Weasley verlieren."

„Er ist immer eingeschnappt, wenn er verliert, deswegen lass ich ihn meistens gewinnen, um ehrlich zu sein", grinste sie berechnend.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", schmunzelte er, „die liebe Miss Granger kann auch fies sein."

„Das nehme ich nun wirklich als Kompliment", lachte sie. „Besonders, da es von einem Slytherin an eine Gryffindor stammt."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, bis ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, was hier geschah. Flirtete er gerade wirklich mit seiner _Schülerin_?! Er räusperte sich. „Lassen Sie uns endlich anfangen", brummte er schroff.

Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch, das Schachfeld zwischen ihnen. Snape nahm natürlich schwarz.

Sie waren so vertieft in ihr Spiel, dass sie Ron und Harry erst bemerkten, als ersterer fragte: „Was passiert denn hier?"

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape leise und ohne die Augen von den Spielfiguren zu nehmen, „wird gerade zur Schnecke gemacht."

„Als ob!", entgegnete Hermine empört. „Das Spiel ist noch lange nicht vorbei, Professor."

Harry und Ron fanden es so spannend, den beiden wohl klügsten Köpfen Hogwarts (außer Dumbledore selbstverständlich) bei ihrem Duell zuzusehen, dass sie sich still dazusetzten und gebannt das Spiel verfolgten. Auch Ginny gesellte sich kurze Zeit später hinzu.

Hermine und Snape schienen genau zu ahnen, was der andere plante, und konnten diese Pläne sogleich vereiteln, ohne ihre eigenen zu vernachlässigen. Am Ende jedoch geschah, was geschehen musste: ein Patt.

Snape warf ihre beiden Könige um und sah zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Spieles auf und in ihre braunen Augen. „Sehr gut", lobte er. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mir überlegen, Gryffindor fünf Punkte zu geben." Sein hochgezuckter Mundwinkel verriet aber, dass er es vermutlich auch dann nicht tun würde.

Hermine strahlte trotzdem.

„Mensch, Hermine!", riss Ron sie aus ihrem Moment. „Seit wann kannst du denn so gut spielen!"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich schau dir und Harry ja immer zu, dabei lernt man was." Dann glitt ihr Blick hinter Ron auf das Fenster und sie machte große Augen. „Es schneit!", jubelte sie plötzlich laut und lief zum Fenster. „Es schneit! Es schneit!"

„Dürfen wir, Professor?", fragte Harry höflich und zeigte auf das Schachbrett.

Snape machte eine gleichgültige Geste und schob das Brett zu den beiden Jungen, die sofort die Figuren wieder an ihre Ausgangspositionen brachten.

Sein Blick ging hinüber zu Hermine und es faszinierte ihn, wie ein solch erwachsener Intellekt wie ihrer (der ihn fast im Schach geschlagen hätte) sich plötzlich über Schnee freuen konnte wie ein kleines Kind. Unwillkürlich und ohne dass es ihm auffiel, zogen sich seine Lippen zu einem echten, warmen Lächeln.

Er bemerkte es nicht, dafür aber Ginny, deren Augen sich weit aufrissen und die ungläubig von ihrer besten Freundin zu ihrem Tränkeprofessor huschten und wieder zurück.

* * *

„Hermine, was läuft denn bitte zwischen dir und Snape?", rief Ginny die Sekunde, da sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Die Mädchen hatten beschlossen, sich nach dem Mittagessen ein wenig zurückzuziehen, beziehungsweise Ginny hatte ihre beste Freundin halb nach oben gezerrt.

„Was meinst du?", erwiderte Hermine verwundert. „Was soll denn da laufen?"

„Weißt du, wie Snape dich ansieht?" Die Rothaarige setzte sich zu der Brünetten aufs Bett. Dieses Thema schrie geradezu nach Mädels-Talk.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz normal?"

„Nein, eben nicht. Er sieht dich an, als würde er dich mögen." Ginny machte große Augen.

Hermine lachte. „Und das ist was Schlechtes?"

„Nein, er sieht dich an, als würde er dich _sehr, sehr gern mögen_."

Jetzt endlich verstand Hermine sie. „Was?!", rief sie entsetzt. „Nein, das kann nicht sein!"

„Doch! Heute Morgen, nach eurem Schachspiel, als du am Fenster standst, da hat er dich total liebevoll angesehen. Ich hab ihn fast nicht wieder erkannt, so viel Wärme war in seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen zu sehen. Und er hat gelächelt! Und zwar nicht fies, sondern wirklich zufrieden!"

Hermine schluckte. Snape… mochte sie? Warum verursachte dieser Gedanke in ihr ein warmes Gefühl im Körper und ein Flattern im Magen? „Snape…"

„… mag dich", ergänzte Ginny ihren Satz ungeduldig. „Ist das nicht voll seltsam und irgendwie auch… ich weiß nicht, eklig?"

„Eklig?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Na ja, ich mein, ist er nicht viel zu alt für dich und ungewaschen und unser Lehrer!?"

„Ja, vielleicht", seufzte sie und sah betrübt zum Fenster.

Ginny musterte ihre Freundin, dann klappte ihr Mund schockiert auf. „Oh mein Gott!", rief sie aus. „Das ist nicht wahr, oder?"

„Was denn?" Hermine sah sie perplex an. Was war denn plötzlich in sie gefahren?

„Du magst Snape auch!"

„Ja", sagte Hermine unbeeindruckt. „Ich hab ihn doch schon immer gemocht."

Ginny schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah sie intensiv an. „Du magst ihn mehr als das. Du _magst magst_ ihn, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm…" Hermine spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und versuchte fieberhaft, glaubhaft zu lügen, aber das hatte noch nie gut funktioniert, besonders nicht bei Ginny. Schließlich seufzte sie ergeben. „Ja, ich mag ihn sehr", gab sie zu.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Ginny freiheraus und bemühte sich dieses Mal, ihre Abneigung bei dem Gedanken zu verbergen. Wenn Hermine wirklich ihr Herz an diesen zynischen Mann verloren haben sollte, würde sie alle Unterstützung von ihrer besten Freundin erhalten, die sie haben wollte – und die sie vermutlich auch brauchen würde…

„Nein!", rief Hermine sofort. „Oder doch? Ach, ich weiß es nicht!"

„Aber du verbringt gerne Zeit mit ihm?", hakte Ginny nach.

„Ja." Sie lächelte. „Es macht mir sehr viel Spaß, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, weil er so intelligent ist und ein enormes Wissen hat, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als davon angezogen zu werden, wie eine Motte, die zum Licht fliegt."

„Also ist er wie ein wandelndes Buch?", kicherte Ginny.

„Ja, so ähnlich. Du hast das Schachspiel heute doch selbst gesehen. Er ist die Herausforderung, die mir immer gefehlt hat."

„Und ich hab schon gedacht, du magst mich nicht mehr", gab die Rothaarige mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu.

„Was, wieso denn das?"

„Na ja, weil du so viel unten warst, anstatt wie sonst etwas mit mir zu machen…"

Hermine erkannte sofort, wie ungerecht sie sich ihrer besten Freundin gegenüber verhalten hatte. Sie legte ihr die Arme um die Schultern und entschuldigte sich.

„Schon gut", lächelte Ginny. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, warum du lieber unten bist, da, wo _er_ auftauchen könnte, kann ich es nachvollziehen. Okay, nicht so ganz, aber genug, um dir nicht böse zu sein."

„Lass es mich wiedergutmachen", bot Hermine an. „Heute machen nur wir beide was zusammen. Was immer du möchtest. Unterhalten, tanzen, lästern, von mir aus auch schminken."

„Ich bin doch nicht Lavender!", meinte Ginny gespielt beleidigt.

„Was immer du willst, versprochen."

„Nein", lehnte Ginny lächelnd ab. „Diese Chance wie hier wirst du so schnell nicht wiederkriegen. Du kannst ruhig Zeit mit Snape verbringen – wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, wird das wohl eh nicht mehr gehen, außer samstags. Wir beide dagegen haben auch nach Silvester noch viel Zeit zusammen."

„Danke, Ginny", machte Hermine gerührt und umarmte sie. „Du bist die Beste."

„Ich weiß", lachte sie. „Und nein, natürlich verrat ich's keinem. Auch wenn dir rate, dir ganz genau zu überlegen, was du willst, und auch die Konsequenzen zu bedenken."

„Ja, mach ich…"

* * *

Hermine war noch ein Weilchen länger bei Ginny geblieben, doch schließlich hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. Da er aber weder im Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer, in der Küche, noch draußen aufzufinden war, schloss sie, dass er in seinem Zimmer sein musste. Ein Buch fest in der Hand, blickte sie sich noch einmal um, ob sie auch wirklich allein auf dem Flur war, bevor sie leise an seine Tür anklopfte.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich bin's, Hermine", erwiderte sie automatisch und schalt sich innerlich. Hätte sie nicht besser _Miss Granger_ sagen sollen?

„Kommen Sie rein."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und drückte die Klinke herunter, huschte schnell hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Snape war gerade dabei, sich auf dem Bett aufzusetzen.

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte sie erschrocken. „Ich wollte Sie nicht stören." Sie hatte die Hand schon wieder an der Klinke, doch er hielt sie auf.

„Ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen", meinte er düster. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ähm, ich… Ich wollte fragen, ob ich hier wieder lesen kann…" Sie kam sich auf einmal sehr dämlich vor, einfach so bei ihm angeklopft zu haben für so eine simple Bitte. Beschämt schaute sie zum Kleiderschrank.

Snape seufzte. „Von mir aus", brummte er.

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen", schlug Hermine schnell vor. „Ich will Sie wirklich nicht stören."

„Nein, ich muss auch noch etwas für den Unterricht nachlesen." Er bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste, dass sie sich an den Schreibtisch setzen durfte.

Nervös auf der Unterlippe kauend tat sie es sogar und schlug ein wenig widerwillig ihr Buch auf. Sie hätte lieber gehen sollen – oder gar nicht erst anklopfen…

Snape lehnte sich anders als letztes Mal an die Kopfstütze des Bettes, die Beine ausgestreckt auf der Matratze, die Knöchel überkreuzt, und konzentrierte sich auf sein Buch in den Händen.

Hermine las ebenfalls in ihrem Buch und angenehme Stille legte sich über sie. Sie wurde nur gestört von Snapes unterdrücktem Gähnen.

Manchmal strich er sich müde durchs Gesicht und Hermine überlegte, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Als ihm jedoch das Buch aus Versehen aus der Hand fiel, konnte sie nicht länger schweigen.

„Sie sehen müde aus, Sir", teilte sie ihm vorsichtig mit.

„Bin ich auch", gab er schroff zurück, während er sein Buch vom Boden auflas.

„Schlafen Sie nicht gut?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

Er lächelte bitter. „Ich bin die Geräusche in diesem Haus nicht gewöhnt. Das Knarren der Balken, Schritte auf dem Flur, Geflüster in den Nachbarzimmern, der Wind, der ums Haus heult. Solche Geräusche habe ich im Kerker nicht."

„Und warum belegen Sie die Wände nicht einfach mit einem Schallschutzzauber?"

„Das wäre wohl das einfachste, nicht, Miss Granger?" Sein Lächeln verschwand in einem todernsten Gesicht. „Doch das geht nicht. Ich bin hierhergekommen, um Sie alle zu beschützen. Wenn ich nichts höre, fehlt mir ein wichtiger Alarmsensor. Sollten Todesser einen Weg durch die Schutzbarrieren finden und in das Haus eindringen, würde ich es schlichtweg nicht hören. Das kann ich mir nicht erlauben."

Hermine überlegte. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn leiden zu sehen, nur um ihre Sicherheit zu gewähren. Dann hatte sie eine Idee, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr Angebot annehmen würde. „Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie jetzt schlafen", sagte sie leise und sah ihn scheu an. „Sie können einen Schallschutzzauber um ihre Ohren legen und ich bleibe hier und passe auf alles auf. Ich bin sozusagen Ihre Ohren."

Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen", entschied er sofort.

„Warum denn nicht?", konterte sie lässig und spielte ihre Scham herunter; ihr war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie hier etwas äußerst Privates, geradezu Intimes vorschlug. „Ich weck Sie auch vor dem Abendessen."

Snape schien zu schwanken: Einerseits würde er sehr gerne ein paar Stunden in vollkommener Ruhe und Sorglosigkeit schlafen, andererseits konnte er ihr doch nicht seine Verantwortung aufbürden.

„Vertrauen Sie mir?", fragte sie ihn freiheraus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Vertrauen Sie mir?", wiederholte sie ruhig und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Dass ich ein paar Stunden auf Sie achtgeben kann und genug auf meine Umgebung hören kann, um zu erkennen, wenn etwas Gefährliches seinen Gang nimmt? Und dass ich niemandem etwas von dem hier erzählen werde, nicht einmal Harry, Ron oder Ginny? Vertrauen Sie mir?"

Er sah ihr in ihre warmen, determinierten Augen und spürte, wie er nickte. „Ja", flüsterte er. Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen, er, der fast niemandem vertraute, konnte spüren, dass Miss Granger ihm nichts Böses tun würde, und wusste, dass sie mehr als fähig war, die richtigen Schlüsse zu verschiedenen Reizen ihrer Umgebung zu ziehen, und diese Situation keineswegs ausnutzen würde. „Ja."

Sie lächelte glücklich. „Gut, dann… Schlafen Sie schön, Professor."

Er brauchte noch einen Moment, bevor er sich rühren konnte. Doch bald schon legte er sein Buch zur Seite, legte sich unter die Decke und zauberte einen leichten Schutz auf seine Ohren. Es war nicht vollkommen still, aber zumindest gedämpft. Er drehte sich zur Wand, mit dem Rücken zum Schreibtisch und seinem Gast. Ein paar Minuten noch rasten seine Gedanken um das eben Geschehene (seit wann zur Hölle vertraute er Miss Granger und seit wann zur Hölle ließ er sie in seine Privatsphäre?!), doch schließlich nahm die Müdigkeit der letzten Nächte von ihm Begriff und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

Hermine bemerkte es sofort, als er eingeschlafen war, da seine Atmung sehr viel ruhiger ging und sein ganzer Körper, aber besonders seine Gesichtszüge sich entspannten. Sie schaute lächelnd zu ihm und beobachtete ihn eine Weile. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ihr tatsächlich so sehr vertraute, dass er mit einem Schallschutz direkt neben ihr eingeschlafen war! Ginnys Worte gingen ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf – _„Er sieht dich an, als würde er dich sehr, sehr gern mögen."_ Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch recht.

Je länger sie ihn so betrachtete, desto wärmer wurde ihr und desto rasanter schlug ihr Herz. Als sie sich davon abhalten musste, ihm nicht durch die Haare zu streichen, holte sie ihre Vernunft wieder hervor und sah für eine Weile konzertiert aus dem Fenster, auf den Schnee im Garten und die Eisblumen am Fenster, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihr Buch konzertierte…

Die Stunden bis zum Abendessen vergingen wie im Flug, zwischendurch hatte sie eine Kerze auf dem Tisch entzündet, und plötzlich war es Zeit, Snape zu wecken.

Hermine erhob sich vom Stuhl und lehnte sich über die schlafende Gestalt. Er sah um Jahre jünger aus, wenn er so einen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, und es bedrückte sie zu wissen, dass es dafür anscheinend in seinen wachen Gedanken nie einen Grund gab…

„Professor", sagte sie leise. Dann schlug sie sich innerlich an die eigene Stirn – er hatte doch einen Schallschutzzauber auf sich gelegt! Das bedeutete… Sie schluckte. Langsam und leicht zittrig hob sie ihre Hand und senkte sie auf seine Schulter. Zuerst leicht, dann fester schüttelte sie sie.

Er öffnete mit einem Schlag die Augen und sprang auf, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

Hermine schrak mit einem spitzen Schrei zurück.

Snape sah zu ihr, erkannte die Situation, nahm den Zauber von seinen Ohren und murmelte: „Verzeihen Sie. Ich hatte nicht einordnen können, wo ich mich befand und warum ich so schlecht hörte."

Sie nickte nur, noch immer erschrocken. Sie blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg.

Er trat zu ihr und legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Es ist alles in Ordnung", betonte er langsam.

Sie atmete tief aus und sah ihn dann halb lächelnd an. „Ja, ja, ich weiß. Sorry, ich hab mich nur erschrocken."

„Verständlich", schmunzelte er und nahm die Hände wieder zurück. „Ein Grund, warum man mich niemals erschrecken sollte."

Sie lachte leise. „Besser nicht." Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und fragte freundlich: „Und? Ausgeruht?"

„Sehr", lächelte er warm. War dies das Lächeln, das Ginny ihr zuvor beschrieben hatte? „Ich danke Ihnen."

„Gern geschehen", hauchte sie.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag schon war Heiligabend. Mehr Schnee hatte sich über Nacht auf die Felder und das Haus gelegt, doch die Sonne konnte am frühen Morgen klar scheinen.

Hermine war zufällig früh wach geworden und da sie keine Müdigkeit mehr verspürte, zog sie sich an, nahm sich ein Buch und tapste aus dem Zimmer. Gerade jedoch, als sie den ersten Stock erreichte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Badezimmer und Snape trat heraus, nackt bis auf das Handtuch, das um seine Hüfte gebunden war. Sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Snape drehte sich automatisch zu ihr um. Seine von der Dusche feuchten Haare klebten ihm im Nacken. Einen Moment erstarrte er, dann murmelte er: „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger" und huschte an ihr vorbei eine Treppe nach oben und in sein Zimmer.

Hermine blieb noch einen Moment verdattert stehen, dann stolperte sie halb hinunter in die Küche.

Mrs Weasley war schon auf und schrubbte den Boden (mit einem Zauberspruch natürlich). Als sie Hermine sah, grüßte sie sie fröhlich, doch angesichts des verstörten Gesichtsausdrucks der jungen Hexe fragte sie besorgt: „Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Hermine nickte schnell. „Ja, alles gut, Mrs Weasley. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Mrs Weasley ging darauf ein und trug Hermine auf, das Frühstücksgeschirr ins Esszimmer zu befördern.

Diese war froh, eine Aufgabe zu haben, denn die Bilder ihres oberkörperfreien Tränkeprofessors wollten ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Viel schlimmer war jedoch die Erkenntnis, dass er in ihren Augen unglaublich gut aussah…

* * *

Severus eilte in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein? Zugegeben, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihn jemand so früh am Morgen bemerken würde, war sehr gering, aber bei einem Haus mit aktuell zehn Bewohnern (ihn ausgenommen) trotzdem zu groß. Warum hatte er nicht einfach seine Kleidung mit ins Bad genommen und sich dort direkt nach dem Duschen umgezogen? Nein, stattdessen wollte er schnell über den Flur huschen und musste genau in die eine Person hineinlaufen, der es immer fatal war zu begegnen: Hermine Granger.

Wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, völlig verstört… Sie war noch so jung, er wollte sie doch nicht schädigen. Grausig, seinem Lehrer so zu begegnen!

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Das schlimmste jedoch war, dass ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass ihr gefallen hatte, was sie aus Versehen von ihm zusehen bekommen hatte…

* * *

Es war seit jeher Tradition, den Fuchsbau an Heiligabend weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Jeder packte mit an; man hängte Girlanden auf, brachte Tannenzweige herein, hing Mistelzweige auf, stellte Küchlein auf die Tische, entzündete besondere Kerzen, und anderes.

Hermine hatte sich damit beschäftigt, stilvolle Bilder aus weißem Kunstschnee an die Fenster zu malen – eine Schlittenfahrt, einen Schneemann, drei Kinder in einer Schneeballschlacht, eine Kirche am Abend. Die Aufgabe war anspruchsvoll genug, ihre Gedanken zu beruhigen, aber ein Teil von ihr dachte weiter über Snape nach.

Dieser kam erst am Nachmittag herunter, nickte einmal in die Runde, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, und setzte sich dann wie gewohnt aufs Sofa, den Tagespropheten aufschlagend und mit niemandem kommunizierend.

Hermine seufzte leise und widmete sich wieder ihrem Fensterbild. Ohne es zu bemerken, formte sie den einen Mann in der Menge mit schulterlangen Haaren und Hakennase… Als sie zufrieden mit ihren Bildern war, ging sie in die Küche, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Auf dem Weg zurück begegnete ihr Snape, der sich vielleicht einen Tee hatte holen wollen. Doch auf einmal kam sie keinen Schritt mehr weiter und musste mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen bleiben.

Harry blickte auf; er hatte gerade seinen Besen gereinigt. „Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich komm nicht weiter", presste sie heraus, während sie sich gegen die unsichtbare Wand stemmte.

„Na großartig", murmelte Snape direkt hinter ihr.

Hermine wirbelte herum und erkannte, dass er sich ebenfalls nicht vom Fleck bewegen konnte. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

„Schau doch mal nach oben", grinste Fred schelmisch, der gerade dabei war, mit George den Tannenbaum zu schmücken.

Hermines Blick wanderte zur Decke und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Dort hing ein kleiner aber feiner Mistelzweig. Automatisch begannen ihre Wangen zu glühen.

„Gute Idee, den da hinzuhängen", lachte George und schlug mit seinem Zwillingsbruder ein.

„Und gute Idee, ihn zu verzaubern, dass man nicht entkommt", erwiderte Fred strahlend.

„Wie bitte!", rief Hermine. „Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

Ginny, die Knallbonbons und Lametta im Raum verteilt hatte, begegnete ihrem entsetzten Blick und machte große Augen.

Die Zwillinge grinsten nur weiterhin und warteten gespannt auf das Schauspiel.

„Nein!", rief Hermine laut und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Macht den Zauber sofort rückgängig!" Sie hatte ganz sicher nicht vor, Snape zu küssen! Zumindest nicht vor aller Augen…

„Was ist denn los?" Ron kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. „Warum schreit Hermine so?"

„Fred und George haben den Mistelzweig so verhext, dass Hermine jetzt Snape küssen muss", weihte ihn Harry schnell ein. „Sorry, _Professor_ Snape."

„Ich warne Sie, Mr und Mr Weasley", sprach Snape zum ersten Mal und fixierte die beiden Streichespieler mit seinem fiesesten Blick. „Wenn Sie nicht sofort diesen Zauber von uns nehmen, dann wird es Ihnen bitter leidtun!"

Nun sahen die Zwillinge leicht überredet aus, doch erst als Mrs Weasley aus der Küche kam und die beiden laut anschrie, holten sie ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und richteten sie auf den Mistelzweig.

„Ups", meinte George und Fred riss die Augen weit auf. „Sorry, Mum. Wir können den Zauber erst wegnehmen, wenn er nicht mehr benutzt wird."

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! „Dann dreht euch gefälligst um!"

Die Anwesenden gehorchten sofort: Mrs Weasley verschwand wieder in die Küche, Fred und George jeweils am Ohr mit sich ziehend, Ginny folgte ihr rasch, einen letzten halb aufmunternden, halb bedauernden Blick ihrer besten Freundin zuwerfend; Ron und Harry gingen kurz in den Flur – der erste mit sehr wütender Miene, der zweite sah aus, als sei ihm schlecht geworden.

Schließlich erst, als sie allein waren, wagte Hermine es, Snape ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Dieser blickte ebenso ängstlich und beschämt zurück, wie sie sich fühlte, und dies gab ihr den Mut, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und ihre Lippen sanft auf seine zu legen. Eigentlich sollte es nur ein kurzer, flüchtiger Kuss werden, doch die Empfindung, die er in ihr auslöste, ließ sie erstarren.

Severus hatte automatisch die Augen geschlossen und ließ den Kuss stumm über sich ergehen. Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass er seine Lippen langsam auf ihren bewegte.

Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als sein Mund sich bewegte, und wich einen Schritt zurück. Ja, sie mochte ihn, sehr sogar – aber das hier war im Moment zu viel für sie! Ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, rannte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und hinauf ins Ginnys Zimmer, wo sie sich völlig irritiert aufs Bett setzte und das Gesicht in den Händen begrub.

Severus schloss gequält die Augen. Er hasste sich für die Gefühle, die durch ihre Nähe und den Kuss in ihm aufgestiegen waren, und er hasste sich dafür, dass er sie verwirrt und erschreckt und vielleicht sogar befleckt hatte…

* * *

Hermine nutzte die Zeit bis zum Abendessen, um über das Geschehene nachzudenken und sich mit Ginny darüber auszutauschen.

„Hat dir der Kuss gefallen?", unterbrach die Rothaarige nach einer Weile ihr verzweifeltes Durcheinander.

„Ja", gab Hermine sofort zu.

Ginny gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zu erschauern. „Möchtest du ihn wieder küssen?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. „Ja."

„Du liebst ihn doch, oder?"

„Vermutlich", seufzte sie.

„Dann solltest du ihm zeigen, dass dich der Kuss nicht gestört hat", riet Ginny.

„Wieso denn das?", wollte Hermine erstaunt wissen.

„Also als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen bin, sah Snape irgendwie bedrückt aus. Dann hat er was leise vor sich hingemurmelt und ist in Percys Zimmer verschwunden."

Hermine kniff gequält die Augen zusammen. „Verdammt, er denkt bestimmt, ich mochte es nicht und macht sich jetzt Selbstvorwürfe…" Darüber hatte sie im Augenblick ihrer Flucht nicht nachgedacht, nur dass sie einen Moment brauchte, um sich wieder beruhigen zu können.

Als er nicht beim Abendessen erschien, beschloss Hermine zu ihm zu gehen. Sie machte ihm eine Tasse Schwarztee, stieg die Treppen bis zum 2. Stock hinauf und klopfte sanft an seiner Tür.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Hermine."

Sie hörte ihn seufzen. „Was willst du?"

„Ich hab dir Tee gemacht." Sie versuchte, so freundlich wie möglich zu klingen, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht böse auf ihn war.

Er stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Irgendwie sah er fahler aus als gewöhnlich. „Komm rein", meinte er nur und trat zur Seite.

Hermine ging freudig zum Schreibtisch und stellte die Tasse darauf. „Ich hoffe, Schwarztee ist in Ordnung?"

Er schloss die Tür und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich danke dir."

Hermine gefror das Blut in den Adern und sie blieb stocksteif stehen. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn vollkommen entsetzt an.

„Was ist?", zischte er beunruhigt und zückte seinen Zauberstab, während er zu ihr ging.

Sie schluckte. „Ich habe Sie geduzt", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Und Sie haben mich geduzt."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich bei der Erkenntnis und sein Gesicht wurde totenblass, bevor es ein paar rote Flecken auf seinen Wangen bekam. „Verzeihen Sie mir", verkündete er nach einem Moment formell. „Es soll nicht wieder vorkommen."

Hermine musste angesichts seiner so menschlichen Reaktion lächeln. „Mich stört es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein", vertraute sie ihm an. „Es fühlt sich an, als wären wir… Freunde." Sie blickte schüchtern zu ihm hoch.

Snape schluckte. _Freunde…_ Das Wort klang noch lange nach und es versprühte plötzlich eine Wärme in ihm, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Während er noch überlegte, ob es klug war, einen Schritt mit ihr weiterzugehen, hörte er sich sagen, bevor er es stoppen konnte: „Wir können uns ja duzen, wenn wir unter uns sind."

Da strahlte sie. „Sehr gerne. Severus." Ihre Wangen glühten, sie schluckte nervös, doch sie hielt seinem Blick stand und konnte so erkennen, dass es ihm gefiel, wie sie seinen Namen aussprach, auch wenn er es niemals laut zugeben würde. Auch sah sie, dass ihm die Situation unangenehm wurde, daher erlöste sie ihn eilig. „Wollen wir lesen?"

„Ja", erwiderte er erleichtert und setzte sich aufs Bett, schlug das Buch, das die ganze Zeit auf der Matratze gelegen hatte, auf und begann zu lesen.

Hermine kicherte leise und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Da entdeckte sie zwei Dinge: „Dein Tee", meinte sie leise und reichte ihm die Tasse.

Als er sie ihr nickend abnahm, berührten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Finger und sie sahen blitzschnell auf und in die Augen des anderen.

„Und, ähm", sie versuchte, sich an ihren zweiten Punkt zu erinnern; sie sah sein Buch und es fiel ihr wieder ein: „Ach so ja, ich hab mein Buch oben gelassen. Kann ich eins von deinen lesen?"

Er deutete auf einen Stapel auf dem Nachttisch. „Bedien' dich."

Sie hockte sich davor und überflog die Titel. Es handelte sich ausschließlich um Bücher für Zaubertränke oder Dunkle Flüche und ihre Gegenwirkung, außer eines. Dieses eine zog sie vorsichtig aus dem Stapel hervor und blickte erstaunt auf den bunten, zerfledderten Einband. _100 Weihnachtslieder und -gedichte._ Sie war so gefesselt von dem Buch, dass sie Severus' Blick auf ihr erst bemerkte, als er leise sprach.

„Meine Großmutter hat es mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt, als ich 8 Jahre alt war."

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass du Weihnachten mögen würdest", gab sie zu und strich zart über den Buchrücken.

„Ich bin ein sehr privater Mensch."

Sie sah zu ihm mit leuchtenden Augen. „Hast du ein Lieblingsgedicht?"

Zur Antwort streckte er nur die Hand nach dem Buch aus und öffnete es, nachdem sie es ihm sofort gegeben hatte, an einer bestimmten Stelle. Sanft drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr und es war so betörend und feierlich, dass sie sich vor Wohlgefühl auf den Teppichboden setzte und die Arme auf dem Bett ablegte, ihren Kopf darauf, und einfach nur lauschte – wie früher, wenn ihre Mutter ihr etwas vorgelesen hatte.

 _._

 _Markt und Straßen stehn verlassen,_

 _Still erleuchtet jedes Haus,_

 _Sinnend geh ich durch die Gassen,_

 _Alles sieht so festlich aus._

 _._

 _An den Fenstern haben Frauen_

 _Buntes Spielzeug fromm geschmückt,_

 _Tausend Kindlein stehn und schauen,_

 _Sind so wunderstill beglückt._

 _._

 _Und ich wandre aus den Mauern_

 _Bis hinaus ins freie Feld,_

 _Hehres Glänzen, heil'ges Schauern!_

 _Wie so weit und still die Welt!_

 _._

 _Sterne hoch die Kreise schlingen,_

 _Aus des Schnees Einsamkeit_

 _Steigt's wie wunderbares Singen –_

 _O du gnadenreiche Zeit!_

.

Die Stille danach war nahezu heilig und Hermine spürte zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr richtige Weihnachtstimmung in sich. „Warum ist es dein Lieblingsgedicht?", sie sah neugierig zu ihm hoch.

„Ich glaube, ich sehe mich selbst in dem Sprecher: Alle feiern Weihnachten in ihren festlichen Häusern mit ihren Familien, und ich gehe allein hinaus in den Schnee und genieße die Nacht."

Sie sah ihn traurig an; sie wollte nicht, dass er einsam war…

„Was ist deins?", fragte er da.

„Twas the Night Before Christmas", erwiderte sie sofort.

Er schmunzelte und reichte ihr das Buch. „Seite 76."

Sie setzte sich gerade auf, im Schneidersitz, immer noch auf dem weichen Teppich, blätterte zu der richtigen Seite und begann, ebenso gefühlvoll wie er zuvor zu lesen.

.

 _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the house_

 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

 _In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

 _While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads_

 _And Mama in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

 _Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap?—?_

 _When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

 _I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

 _Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

 _Tore open the shutters, and threw up the sash._

 _The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,_

 _Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below;_

 _When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

 _But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

 _With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

 _I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

 _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

 _And he whistled, and shouted, and call'd them by name:_

 _"Now! Dasher, now! Dancer, now! Prancer and Vixen,_

 _"On! Comet, on! Cupid, on! Dunder and Blixem;_

 _"To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!_

 _"Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

 _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

 _When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky;_

 _So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

 _With the sleigh full of toys?—?and St. Nicholas too:_

 _And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

 _The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

 _As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

 _Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound:_

 _He was dress'd all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

 _And his clothes were all tarnish'd with ashes and soot;_

 _A bundle of toys was flung on his back,_

 _And he look'd like a peddler just opening his pack:_

 _His eyes?—?how they twinkled! His dimples: how merry,_

 _His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry;_

 _His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

 _And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

 _The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

 _And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

 _He had a broad face, and a little round belly_

 _That shook when he laugh'd, like a bowl full of jelly:_

 _He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

 _And I laugh'd when I saw him in spite of myself;_

 _A wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

 _Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

 _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

 _And fill'd all the stockings; then turn'd with a jerk,_

 _And laying his finger aside of his nose_

 _And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

 _He sprung to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

 _And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle:_

 _But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight?—?_

 _Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night._

.

Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt, da sie sich auf keinen Fall verlesen wollte, doch ihre Stimme blieb trotzdem ruhig.

„Glaubst du an Gott?", wollte er auf einmal wissen und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Sie begegnete seinem Blick. „Nein. Aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn man es tut. Und ich mag die heilige Atmosphäre, die sich besonders an Weihnachten in der Kirche ausbreitet."

Er nickte und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ebenso dachte.

„Hast du ein Lieblingsweihnachtslied?"

„ _God Rest Ye merry, Gentlemen_."

Hermine strahlte. „Das ist auch mein Lieblingslied. Lass es uns singen." Motiviert setzte sie sich neben ihn aufs Bett und schlug im Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches nach dem Lied nach.

„Ich singe nicht", ließ er jedoch ihre Freude platzen. Severus Snape war selten etwas peinlich, doch dafür reichte sein Mut gerade nicht aus.

Sie schaute ihn zuerst enttäuscht an, schlug dann jedoch mit neuem Gryffindormut vor: „Wenn ich zuerst ein Lied singe, singst du danach mit mir zusammen _God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen_?"

Er überlegte kurz, bevor er nickte. Wenn sie so viel Mut aufbrachte für ihn, dann konnte er das doch auch.

Hermine lächelte selig. „Das Lied heißt _My Love is Always Here_ und ist ein eher modernes Lied. Es ist eigentlich ein Kinderschlaflied, aber für mich fühlt es sich eher wie ein Weihnachtslied an. Ich stelle mir vor, wie Maria es Jesus vorsingt." Sie atmete einmal tief durch und sang dann, den Blick auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wang geheftet, mit klarer, hoher, schöner Stimme.

.

 _O sleep, sweet babe,_

 _Though the snow is cold and deep around,_

 _Just sleep, de_ _ar babe,_

 _Through the wind's so keen and icy sound._

 _._

 _O hush, sweet babe,_

 _There is nothing you should fear,_

 _Just hush, dear babe,_

 _For my love is always here._

 _._

 _And I will hold you, safe in my arms,_

 _So no evil can touch you,_

 _You can come to no harm._

 _Wake now, dear babe,_

 _Now the night is nearly through,_

 _Wake now, sweet babe,_

 _There's a world that's waiting here for you._

.

Severus brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erholen; er war gefangen gewesen in ihrer lieblichen Stimme und seine Gedanken waren in fröhlichere Zeiten seines Lebens gewandert, als er noch Familie und Freunde hatte, die Weihnachten mit ihm feiern wollten. Als sie ihn jedoch erwartungsvoll und gleichzeitig nervös ansah, kehrten seine Sinne in die Realität zurück und er klatschte leise. „Wunderschön", gab er zu. „Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich Gryffindor ein paar Punkte geben."

Hermine lachte und sah erleichtert und zufrieden aus. „Und jetzt _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_."

Severus schluckte unruhig.

„Kennst du den Text?" Sie hatte die richtige Seite aufgeschlagen vor sich.

„Nicht den ganzen."

Daraufhin setzte sie sich dicht neben ihn, sodass ihr rechter Arm seinen linken berührte, und hielt das Buch hoch, damit beide darin lesen konnten. „Bereit?", fragte sie leise.

Er bejahte mit einem affirmativen Laut.

Hermine stimmte einen Ton an und atmete ein.

Er erkannte es als Zeichen zum Beginnen und setzte daher gleichzeitig mit ihr ein. Seine tiefe Stimme ergänzte sich ausgezeichnet mit ihrer hohen und ließ das Lied noch formvollendeter klingen, als es ohnehin schon war.

.

 _God rest ye merry, gentlemen,_

 _Let nothing you dismay,_

 _For Jesus Christ our Saviour_

 _Was born upon this day,_

 _To save us all from Satan's power_

 _When we were gone astray:_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

 _._

 _In Bethlehem, in Jury,_

 _This blessed Babe was born,_

 _And laid within a manger_

 _Upon this blessed morn,_

 _The which His Mother Mary_

 _Did nothing take in scorn:_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

 _._

 _From God our heavenly Father_

 _A blessèd angel came,_

 _And unto certain shepherds_

 _Brought tidings of the same,_

 _How that in Bethlehem was born_

 _The Son of God by name:_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

 _._

 _The shepherds at those tidings_

 _Rejoicèd much in mind,_

 _And left their flocks a-feeding_

 _In tempest, storm and wind,_

 _And went to Bethlehem straightway,_

 _This blessèd Babe to find:_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

 _._

 _But when to Bethlehem they came,_

 _Whereat this Infant lay,_

 _They found Him in a manger,_

 _Where oxen feed on hay;_

 _His mother Mary kneeling,_

 _Unto the Lord did pray:_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

 _._

 _Now to the Lord sing praises,_

 _All you within this place,_

 _And with true love and brotherhood_

 _Each other now embrace;_

 _This holy tide of Christmas_

 _All others doth deface:_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy,_

 _comfort and joy,_

 _O tidings of comfort and joy._

.

Hermine ließ das Buch auf ihren Schoß sinken, blieb aber an ihn gelehnt sitzen. Da er die Situation ebenso wenig ändern zu wollen schien, verweilten sie eine Weile so. Schließlich gähnte sie müde und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Halb erwartete sie, dass er aufspringen und sie hinauswerfen würde, doch er blieb ganz ruhig, bewegte sich nicht und gab keinen Laut von sich. „Ich danke dir", murmelte sie nach einer Weile schläfrig.

„Wofür?", erwiderte er erstaunt.

„Dafür, dass du mit mir befreundet sein möchtest."

Sie konnte ihn lächeln hören. Doch dann meinte er ernst: „Es tut mir leid, dass du mich küssen musstest."

Zur Antwort ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie einmal zuversichtlich. „Ich mochte es", flüsterte sie.

Er drehte seine Hand um, sodass ihre nun in seiner lag, und umfasste diese.

Hermine seufzte glücklich und schmiegte ihre Wange an seinen Oberarm.

Severus wusste nicht, ob sie eingeschlafen war oder nicht, aber es war auch relativ unwichtig – sie war hier, bei ihm, und sie mochte es offensichtlich. Sie verströmte ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl in ihm, welches er nicht mehr glaubte, jemals wieder spüren zu dürfen, nicht seit Lily. Sie mochte ihn und wollte mit ihm befreundet sein. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Kuss verabscheut… Er legte leicht seinen Kopf auf ihren und der blumig frische Duft ihres Shampoos stieg ihm in die Nase.

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so auf dem Bett, in geborgener Zweisamkeit, bis Severus sie schließlich weckte und in ihr eigenes Zimmer schickte.

Hermine war so müde, dass sie brav gehorchte und mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand.

Severus ließ sich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen. Wo sollte das nur hinführen…?

* * *

Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag begann mit einem lauten Freudenschrei von Ginny, der Hermine weckte.

„Schau dir das an!", rief die jüngste Weasley. „Das hat Harry mir geschenkt." Sie hielt ein silbernes Armband mit einem Goldenen-Schnatz-Anhänger hoch. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Jungs verschenken doch nur Schmuck, wenn sie das Mädchen mögen, oder? Also so richtig mögen."

Hermine grinste breit. „Trag es doch einfach und schau, was passiert." Nun spähte sie in ihren eigenen Weihnachtsstrumpf, der am Bettende baumelte und holte mehrere bunt eingepackte Päckchen heraus.

Sie bekam den traditionellen, gestrickten Weasley-Pullover von Mrs (und Mr) Weasley (rot mit einem braunen Buch darauf), Süßigkeiten von den Zwillingen, eine neue Feder von Harry in den Gryffindor-Farben, ein paar Schokofroschkarten von Zauberern und Hexen, die sie begeisterten, von Ron, ein magisches Kochbuch von Bill und Fleur, eine grün schimmernde Drachenschuppe von Charlie, einen selbst genähten blauen Rock von Ginny, ein Buch von ihren Eltern (ein Muggelbuch namens _Magie und Hexerei im 14. Jahrhundert_ ), und sogar eine formelle Weihnachtskarte von Percy.

Blieb nur noch ein kleines Geschenk übrig, das in dunkelgrünes Papier gewickelt war und das dadurch, obwohl es keinen Absender enthielt, eindeutig zuordbar war. Sie öffnete es und holte eine kleine, schlichte, braune Schachtel zum Vorschein, doch als sie wiederum diese öffnete, strahlte ihr etwas silbern Glitzerndes entgegen: Eine filigrane Halskette mit einem grünen Buchanhänger – Slytherinfarben…

„Wow", staunte Ginny. „Wer hat dir das denn geschenkt?"

„Meine Eltern", log Hermine schnell und ausnahmsweise sogar einmal passabel; zum einen, weil sie das Wissen, dass Severus ihr eine Kette geschenkt hatte für sich behalten wollte, und zum anderen, weil sie spürte, dass Ginny noch nicht bereit dafür war.

Ginnys Aussage von eben ging ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf: _Jungs verschenken doch nur Schmuck, wenn sie das Mädchen mögen, oder? Also so richtig mögen._

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern legte sie die Kette um ihren Hals und berührte den Anhänger. Eine angenehme Wärme umfing sie, da es sich anfühlte, als sei ein Teil von ihm nun immer bei ihr.

Beim Mittagessen saßen alle in ihren neuen Weasley-Pullovern (außer Fleur) und Mrs Weasley trug einen neuen smaragdgrünen Umhang, den ihr Fred und George geschenkt hatten, während alle halb mit ihren neuen Errungenschaften beschäftigt waren. Hermine hatte natürlich gleich ihre Nase in das Buch ihrer Eltern gesteckt.

Severus kam ebenfalls zum Mittagessen und goss sich starken Kaffee in seine Tasse. Er trug keinen Weasley-Pulli, entweder da er keinen bekommen hatte oder da er ihn nicht tragen wollte.

Hermine überlegte, ob er viele Geschenke erhalten hatte und wenn ja, von wem. Bestimmt hatten Mr und Mrs Weasley etwas für ihn organisiert, und Dumbledore würde es sich sicher nicht nehmen lassen, Freude zu verbreiten – aber sonst? Hatte Severus Verwandte und/oder Freunde, die ihm an Weihnachten etwas schenken würden? Sie war nur froh, dass sie schon von vornherein ein Buch, das sie einmal in Hogsmeade gefunden hatte, für ihn zu Weihnachten eingesteckt hatte. Ob er sich wohl darüber gefreut hatte?

Doch Severus musste sich ans andere Ende des Tisches setzen, da die Plätze neben ihr schon besetzt waren, und so konnte sie nicht mit ihm reden.

Nach dem Essen war dafür ebenfalls keine Zeit: Zunächst halfen alle mit der Essensvorbereitung und dem Aufräumen/Säubern des Hauses, dann kam erst Charlie an (sodass laute Wiedersehensfreude durch den Fuchsbau schallte) und schließlich Lupin und Tonks.

Als die letzteren eintraten, bemerkte Hermine, dass Severus sich von allen anderen unbemerkt nach oben in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Sie wartete eine Zeit lang, aber als er zum Abendessen nicht erschienen war, ging sie hoch, um ihn zu holen.

Leise klopfte sie an seine Tür. „Severus?"

Einen Moment später öffnete sie sich und der Tränkemeister blickte aufmerksam auf sie herab. „Was willst du?", fragte er nicht unfreundlich.

„Komm mit runter", bat sie lächelnd.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Warum? Um mich nett mit Lupin zu unterhalten, dem fröhlichen Treiben zuzuschauen und mich allgemein zu amüsieren?"

„Bitte." Ihre Stimme blieb unverändert. „Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen."

Er musterte sie einen Moment, als wolle er herausfinden, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte, dann nickte er seufzend. „Aber ich werde nicht singen."

Sie grinste glücklich, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Erst kurz vor dem Wohnzimmer ließ sie sie mit einem letzten aufmunternden Drücken los und betrat den Raum, als sei nichts gewesen.

Severus goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein, nahm sich ein paar Lebkuchen und Mandarinen und setzte sich wie gewohnt aufs Sofa, wo Mr Weasley mit ihm ein Gespräch begann.

Hermine lächelte zufrieden und spielte eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp mit Harry und Ron. Später konnte sie sogar aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, wie Severus sich mit Lupin unterhielt, anscheinend sogar recht höflich. Nachdem dieser sich wieder zu seiner Frau an den Esstisch gesellt hatte, nutzte Hermine die Chance und setzte sich neben Severus aufs Sofa.

„Und? Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte sie ihn.

„Es ist passabel", gab er zu.

In dem Moment ertönte Celestina Warbecks Stimme aus dem Radio und sang ihr weltberühmtes Lied _Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe_.

Mr Weasley stöhnte genervt auf. „Diese Frau…", murmelte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Hermine kicherte leise und beteuerte Severus, dessen Miene sich gequält zusammengezogen hatte, das Lied sei nicht lang.

Gemeinsam starrten sie in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

.

 _Komm, und rühr meinen Kessel,_

 _Bist du einer, der's richtig macht,_

 _Koch ich dir heiße, starke Liebe,_

 _Die dich warm hält heute Nacht._

.

„Ich freue mich, dass du die Kette trägst", flüsterte er nach einer Weile, ohne sie anzusehen. „Ich habe sie leider notdürftig aus einem Wollfaden und einer Haselnuss verwandeln müssen." Er machte ein verlegenes Gesicht.

Sie schenkte ihm ein schnelles Lächeln. „Sie gefällt mir sehr. Ich danke dir. Konntest du mit dem Buch etwas anfangen?"

„Oh ja", erwiderte er. „Ein Buch über chemische Reaktionen war bisher noch nicht in meiner Sammlung; damit lässt sich bestimmt etwas anstellen. Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

.

 _Komm, und rühr meinen Kessel,_

 _Bist du einer, der's richtig macht,_

 _Koch ich dir heiße, starke Liebe,_

 _Die dich warm hält heute Nacht._

.

Langsam und ganz leicht glitt Hermines Hand, die auf dem Sofa zwischen ihnen lag, zu seiner und berührte sie zart an der Seite. Es war nur ein kleiner Kontakt, doch er bewegte beide so sehr, dass sie sich erst aus ihrer Starre lösen konnten, als Mr Weasley herumging und Eierflips anbot und dies das Zeichen war, dass man zu Bett ging.

Severus beugte sich leicht zu ihr und flüsterte kaum merklich: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine."

Sie errötete leicht, da sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte und sein Eigenduft ihr intensiv in die Nase schlich. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Severus", hauchte sie.

Er nickte einmal, dann verschwand er aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf.

Hermine brauchte noch einen Moment, bis sie vom Sofa aufstehen und in Ginnys Zimmer gehen konnte…

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen geschah nichts Besonderes: Es wurde viel gespielt, gelesen, sich unterhalten, sogar manche Hausaufgaben gemacht. Hermine und Severus lasen gemeinsam, sprachen über seine Forschung oder auch andere Ideen aus dem Bereich der Zaubertränkekunst, oder spielten gegeneinander Schach, wobei mal er, mal sie gewann. So konnten sie ihre Freundschaft ausbauen, auch wenn sie ständig darauf bedacht waren, dass der Rest des Fuchsbaus davon nichts erfuhr; sie konnten nur frei miteinander reden, wenn sie draußen spazieren gingen. Wer Hermine danach fragte, erhielt als Antwort, dass Dumbledore sie darum gebeten hatte, und dies genügte allen, wenn auch zuweilen zähneknirschend.

„Ach komm schon, Hermine", hatte Ron einmal gesagt. „Ich glaub nicht, dass Dumbledore meinte, dass du den ganzen Tag die Fledermaus beschäftigen musst."

„Er hat gesagt, dass wir es Professor Snape angenehm machen sollen", hatte sie giftig entgegnet. „Und da sich sonst keiner mit ihm unterhält, mach ich das eben. Oder willst du das heute mal übernehmen, Ronald?"

Ron hatte erschrocken vor sich hin gestammelt und schließlich eingelenkt und Hermine sogar gedankt, dass sie diese schwere Aufgabe auf sich nahm.

Hermine hatte nur mit den Augen gerollt.

In der Nacht vom 29. auf den 30. Dezember musste Hermine nachts auf die Toilette. Als sie jedoch an Severus' Zimmer vorbeischlich, sah sie unter der Tür Licht durchflackern und sie wunderte sich, warum er noch wach war. Ob er wohl wieder nicht einschlafen konnte?

Hauchzart klopfte sie an seine Tür und flüsterte seinen Namen, während sie inzwischen fast automatisch nach dem Buchanhänger ihrer Kette griff, doch nichts geschah. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und sah hinein. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ sie selig lächeln.

Severus lag im Bett, eingekuschelt in die Decke, und schlief ruhig und mit entspannten Gesichtszügen. Die Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch schien er vergessen zu haben.

Behutsam schlich sich Hermine zu der leuchtenden Flamme und pustete sie aus. Severus' Gesicht lag nun im Mondschein und sah noch faszinierender aus als zuvor. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne war ihm auf die Wange gefallen und automatisch strich Hermine sie ihm aus dem Gesicht und hinter das Ohr.

Er seufzte einmal bei der Berührung, wachte aber nicht auf.

„Schlaf schön", meinte Hermine leise und strich ihm ein weiteres Mal sanft über die Wange, bevor sie sein Zimmer geschwind wieder verließ.

* * *

„Kommt jemand mit spazieren?", fragte Hermine in die Runde, doch wie jedes Mal war Severus der einzige, der aufstand und sie begleitete. Mittlerweile hatten sie schon ihre vertraute Runde, hinaus aufs Feld, weit um das Haus herum, am Schuppen vorbei und wieder zurück. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und die Sonne blendete sie leicht.

„Weswegen möchtest du eigentlich unbedingt den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen?", fragte Hermine ihn, nachdem sie ihr vorheriges Thema über die Wirkung von _Felix Felices_ bei manisch-Depressiven beendet hatten. Mittlerweile waren sie hinter dem Schuppen angelangt.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das will?"

„Das ist doch allgemein bekannt", erwiderte sie lachend. „Schon bei meiner Einschulung hat Percy Weasley uns davon erzählt."

Severus schmunzelte. „Der Klatsch und Tratsch von Hogwarts", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Also stimmt es gar nicht?", rief sie aufgeregt.

„Doch, doch", gab er zu. „Ich bewerbe mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue für die Stelle."

„Und warum?"

Er legte einen Moment seine Worte passend zusammen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die nächste Generation etwas von mir lernen kann, was ihnen andere Professoren nicht beibringen können. Da ich mich über die Maße gut mit der Dunklen Seite der Magie auskenne, kann auch nur ich zeigen, wie man sie am besten bekämpft."

Hermine nickte verstehend. „Nur wer seinen Feind kennt, kann ihn besiegen."

„Ja."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore sieht das anders?"

Severus zog eine Grimasse. „Der Schulleiter ist der Meinung, dass meine Talente besser im Zaubertränkeunterricht gebraucht werden, da es schwerer ist, für dieses Fach einen geeigneten Lehrer zu finden. Außerdem fürchtet er, dass es meiner Rolle als Spion schaden kann, wenn ich der guten Seite zu viel helfe."

Hermine schluckte. Er hatte bisher noch nie so offen über seine Tätigkeit für Voldemort und Dumbledore gesprochen. Plötzlich stiegen grausame Bilder in ihr hoch: Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Beherrschung verlor und Severus quälte oder umbrachte? Oder was, wenn sein Doppelleben aufflog und ihn andere Todesser zwischen die Finger bekamen? Ängstlich sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Ist es sehr schlimm, für Voldemort zu arbeiten?"

Er blieb stehen und sah über das weite, verschneite Feld. „Es ist nicht einfach", gab er schließlich zu.

Hermine konnte sich denken, was er alles hatte tun müssen… Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn so leiden zu sehen, daher trat sie vor ihn und schmiegte sich zart an ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen.

Severus starrte sie entsetzt an, bewegte sich jedoch nicht von ihr weg. Schließlich legte er langsam die Arme um sie und drückte sie sanft an sich, und genoss ihre Nähe und warme Geborgenheit. Wann hatte er zuletzt einen solchen Akt des Trostes spüren dürfen?

Hermine bewegte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Mit fester Stimme sagte sie: „Wir werden ihn besiegen, Severus. Und dann wird alles wieder gut sein. Du wirst nie wieder zu etwas gezwungen werden, das du nicht möchtest. Und du kannst dein Leben so führen, wie du es willst. Und mit wem du es willst." Sie lächelte ihn zuversichtlich und optimistisch an.

Und es war diese pure Lebenszuversicht, dieses Lächeln, diese warmen, leuchtenden Augen, die ihm endlich Frieden und Sorglosigkeit versprachen, die ihn für einen Moment alles vergessen ließen, außer dass er sie liebte. Sie war sein ganzes Glück, seine ganze Freude, auch wenn er nicht verstand, wodurch er ihre Freundschaft verdiente.

Als sich seine Lippen plötzlich auf ihre legten, riss Hermine erschrocken die Augen auf, gab sich dann jedoch ganz dem Kuss hin. Wie schon vor ein paar Tagen waren seine Lippen warm und weich und lösten eine Sensation in ihr aus, die sie nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer lehnte sie sich enger an ihn, während ihre Münder sich langsam bewegten.

Auf einmal jedoch löste sich Severus abrupt von ihr, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sie entsetzt an. „Nein!", sagte er bestimmt und ging dann schnellen Schrittes zurück zum Haus.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, doch die Enttäuschung übermannte sie schließlich und sie setzte sich in den Schnee und fing an zu weinen.

* * *

Severus stürmte die Treppe hinauf und schlug die Tür zu Percys Zimmer zu. Er war wütend auf sich selbst: Warum nur hatte er sie geküsst? Wie konnte er es wagen, sich so gehenzulassen! Sie war jung und sie war seine Schülerin! Es war in jeder Hinsicht unmoralisch! Aber es war schwer, sich ihrer freundlichen Art zu widersetzen…

Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Von hier konnte er den Schuppen sehen, und nun auch Hermine, die im Schnee saß und zu weinen schien…

Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte sie verletzt, ihre Freundschaft, seinen einzigen Trost vermutlich zerstört oder zumindest mit negativen Emotionen belegt. Er hatte seinen Job riskiert – wenn sie irgendjemand gesehen hätte! Es war ganz eindeutig das Klügste, sich von ihr fernzuhalten…

Er sah wieder zu ihr. Langsam dämmerte es draußen. Sollte sie nicht ins Haus gehen, damit sie sich nicht erkältete? Er überlegte, ob er sie hereinholen sollte, doch wie konnte er ihr jemals wieder gegenübertreten? Er war hin und hergerissen und gerade als er beschloss, dass seine Sorge um sie seine Scham überbot, stand sie von selbst auf und ging mit hängenden Schultern zurück in den Fuchsbau.

Müde legte Severus seine Stirn an das kühle Fensterglas, während seine Umgebung immer dunkler wurde. Was hatte er nur getan…? Es musste aufhören, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte…

* * *

Hermine war den Rest des Abends sehr still. Der Kuss und Severus' Reaktion darauf gingen ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf und sie überlegte, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte und wie sie ihre Freundschaft retten könnte.

Severus erschien nicht beim Abendessen und das bereitete ihr Sorgen – er sollte sich nicht allein in einem dunklen Zimmer verkriechen, nur weil er etwas vermeintlich Falsches getan hatte.

Daher klopfte sie nach dem Essen an seiner Tür.

„Was?", blaffte er gereizt, als er die Tür öffnete, dann erkannte er sie jedoch und verbarg seine Wut hinter einer Maske.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Hermine trotzdem in höflichem Tonfall.

„Nein." Er sah sie undurchdringlich an. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

Sie schluckte. „Du schickst mich weg? Einfach so?" Sie versuchte, nicht zu weinen, aber die Panik, dass er ihre ganze Freundschaft für beendet erklären würde, schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Severus tat es weh, sie zu verletzen, doch es musste sein – es würde langfristig besser so sein. „Ja", erwiderte er fest und schloss die Tür.

Hermine war einen Moment gelähmt, dann kamen die Tränen und Schluchzer, und sie lief in Ginnys Zimmer und setzte sich weinend aufs Bett.

* * *

Es war Silvester, vierzig Minuten vor Mitternacht.

Hermine hatte lange geweint, zuerst laut, und dann, als Ginny ins Zimmer gekommen war, stumm. Schließlich war sie eingeschlafen, hatte Schreckliches aber auch Hoffnungsvolles geträumt, und als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht war, war es ihr schon bessergegangen. Im Laufe des Tages entkeimte in ihr ein Kämpfermut – sie würde an ihrer Freundschaft festhalten und sie würde es Severus nicht erlauben, sich einfach so zurückzuziehen. _Er_ hatte _sie_ geküsst! Und ja, es war verboten, es stand viel auf dem Spiel, etc., aber es herrschte Krieg: Jeder Moment konnte der letzte sein!

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, mit ihm zu reden, ihn notfalls dazu zu zwingen, doch er kam nicht. Den ganzen Tag über ließ er sich nicht blicken, sodass Mrs Weasley ihm am Nachmittag sogar ein Tablett mit Sandwiches und Tee nach oben brachte, da „der Junge ja was essen muss."

Nun war der Tag fast vorüber und Hermines Geduld am seidenen Faden. Als die Standuhr im Wohnzimmer halb zwölf schlug, reichte es ihr. Sie stand auf und ging nach oben.

„Wohin willst du, Hermine?", hielt Mrs Weasley sie an der Tür verwundert auf.

„Ich hol Professor Snape", erwiderte sie entschlossen.

Mrs Weasley blinzelte kurz verdutzt, dann nickte sie. „Eine gute Idee – er darf nicht immer so alleine sein; das tut keinem gut."

Hermine nickte ernst und marschierte nach oben. Erst vor seiner Tür blieb sie verunsichert stehen. Was, wenn er sie wieder abwies? Noch hartnäckiger als gestern?

 _Dann muss ich eben stur bleiben_ , sagte sie sich und klopfte an die Tür.

Severus öffnete und sah sie resigniert an.

Sie ignorierte diesen Blick und schritt einfach an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer, obwohl es stockdunkel war.

Er schloss die Tür und das wenige Mondlicht, das durchs Fenster fiel, strahlte auf ihre Gesichter und umrahmte alles schattenhaft. Seufzend drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Hermine…", begann er, doch sie fiel ihm sogleich ins Wort.

„Nein, Severus!", sagte sie klar. „Sag jetzt nicht das Offensichtliche. Die Hindernisse, die uns vermeintlich im Weg stehen, sind mir vollkommen egal. Na und, dann bist du eben mein Lehrer – die UTZ-Prüfung übernimmt sowieso das Ministerium. Wow, knapp 20 Jahre Altersunterschied – auch kein großer Unterschied gemessen an Zaubererstandards. Aha, ehemaliger Todesser und nun Doppelspion – ich sage nur, dass dich das zu einem der mutigsten Menschen macht, die ich kenne!" Sie redete sich leicht in Rage, doch die Worte sprudelten weiter aus ihr heraus; sie hatte den ganzen Tag an ihnen basteln können.

Er sah sie gequält an. „Hermine, ich…"

„Severus, sag mir eins." Sie trat bis auf einen Schritt an ihn heran. „Als du mich gestern geküsst hast, war es, weil du dich nur zu mir angezogen fühlst, oder… mehr…" Sie wurde leicht rot, doch die Dunkelheit verschluckte diese Farbe zum Glück. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich magst, sonst würdest du mich nicht so oft in deiner Gegenwart dulden, aber ist da noch mehr…?" Sie schluckte nervös. „Liebst du mich?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber nichts kam aus seinem Mund. Wie ein Fisch klappte er ihn wieder stumm zu.

„Severus", sagte sie eindringlicher. „Liebst du mich?"

„Wer würde es nicht", murmelte er kaum hörbar und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

Sie packte ihn leicht an den Oberarmen, sodass er sie erschrocken ansah. „Severus, liebst du mich – ja oder nein?"

Er schaute ihr in diese braunen, warmen Augen, die ihn gerade nahezu verzweifelt anstarrten, und seine Antwort formulierte sich, ohne dass er sie bewusst gesteuert hätte. „Ja", hauchte.

Hermine atmete aus – seit wann hatte sie die Luft angehalten? – und langsam breitete sich ein überglückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Hermine", wollte er sie stoppen, doch sie legte ihm schnell einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Nein, Severus, da gibt es kein Aber. Du liebst mich und ich liebe dich – alles andere ist unwichtig." Und schnell, bevor er reagieren oder sie ihren Mut verlieren konnte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern, an seinen Nacken, und zog ihn zu sich.

Automatisch reagierte er auf ihren Kuss, passte sich ihren Bewegungen an und legte die Hände auf ihre Taille.

Langsam intensivierte sich der Kuss: Hände gruben sich in das Haar des anderen, Lippen öffnete sich, Zungen erkundeten den Mund des anderen, Luft wurde weniger und das rauschende Blut in den Ohren lauter.

Erst durch einen lauten Countdown aus dem Wohnzimmer wurden sie sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst.

„10! 9! 8!"

Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich erwartungsvoll an. Hermine lächelte zuerst und strich Severus liebevoll über die Wange.

„7! 6! 5!"

Severus legte wohlig seufzend seine Stirn an ihre, schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Nähe, die Arme noch immer um ihre Körpermitte geschlungen.

„4! 3! 2!"

Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen, ein halbes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„1! 0! Frohes neues Jahr!" Die Weasleys und Harry jubelten unten, ließen Knaller hochgehen und stießen an.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Severus", flüsterte sie.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Hermine", erwiderte er und küsste sie erneut, ganz zart und voller Liebe.

Ein buntes Licht, welches vor ihrem Fenster explodierte, riss sie erneut auseinander.

„Das Feuerwerk!", freute sich Hermine, nahm Severus' Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Fenster.

Unter ihnen standen die Weasleys und ließen Raketen und Kracher losgehen. Besonders die Produkte der Weasley-Zwillinge hatten es in sich, und so erleuchtete der Himmel nicht nur in allen erdenklichen, bunten Farben, sondern auch in den verschiedensten Formen und Figuren.

Hermine lehnte sich an Severus, eine Wange auf seiner Brust; sein Arm legte sich um ihre Hüfte und zog sie leicht an sich, und er küsste sie weich auf den Haaransatz.

In diesem Moment hatten beide das Gefühl, nie einen schöneren, friedvolleren und liebevolleren Moment erlebt zu haben, auch wenn sie wussten, dass eine schwere Zeit auf sie zukommen würde.

ENDE.

 _Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und noch einmal: Fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen!_

 _Sequel in Planung. Vorschläge? :)_


End file.
